Millennium
by MegaFandomBandGeekGirl
Summary: Merlin had waited...and waited. And waited. He had waited so long, he was absolutely positive Arthur was never going to return. Until...he does. And what happens afterwards are surprises to them both. This is my first AU! An Arthur returns story. Not Merthur like at first, but gradually. Smut and Fluff(yay!) Angst(but not all the time!) And hopefully fun! Rated M for a later scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"Morgana, why are you doing this? What have these people ever done to you? What have I ever done?"_

 _The witch tossed her head back in laughter, a black sea of curls showering around her in her disbelief. "What haven't you done? This place, these people, they watched the wrongful persecution of my people. And you, you let that man do it."_

 _"That man is my- our father! Besides, things are different now! I didn't agree with everything he did and am trying to change that. However, you and your people are making a poor display of why I should," the prince argued, a ray of golden light in the thick shadows that surrounded them._

 _Morgana shook her head. "You don't understand, Arthur. You're just like him. And Camelot will never change until your blood is gone." She nodded once and a dark figure slunk from the black, standing beside her, face cloaked. "Kill him."_

 _Arthur, who had long since been unarmed, was now frozen against his will from one hand wave from the witch. The other man drew his sword and revealed his identity. Arthur gasped._

 _"Mordred," he whispered._

 _Mordred smiled painfully, lifting the blade. "For my people." And he pushed the sword through the prince's side._

"NO!"

Merlin shot up from bed, frantic, knocking over the light and cup on his nightstand. They fell to the floor with a crash, glass spewing around his feet. The loud clatter of the broken objects and the cold water pooling around his toes shook him from the nightmare. Merlin fell to the firm mattress, chest shaking from the all too real dream, as if he had been reliving those moments once more.

He hung his head, dark strands of raven feather hair drifting around him, the odd piece stuck to the beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. Exhaustion swept through his body at yet another sleepless night. He fell back against the pillows, pulling the soft blue comforter back over him and praying he could get some more sleep before work.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep-_

"Ugh," he groaned, slapping the off button on his alarm clock, the only item left standing on his nightstand. He sat back up, staring at the glowing green numbers. 7:00 am. He sighed heavily. Another sleepless night and now another tired day. Day 539,470, to be exact. He stood up, forgetting the glass, and almost stepped on a particularly nasty looking piece. Sighing, again, he went over to the closet by the tv and pulled out a red broom and dustpan, sweeping up the mess.

The whole time, he wondered, why that dream? There were plenty of worse memories, he was sure. So why that one? He glanced at the calendar thoughtlessly as he dumped the glass into the garbage by the sink. September 29th, 2016. Oh. Today.

Merlin's shoulders sagged and he sighed for the third time that day. Today marked the anniversary of Arthur's death. 1,477, now 1,478, years that he had been dead. And that Merlin had been waiting. He scratched the back of his neck, thinking. There was nothing to do about it though. Nothing to do but do what he's always done. Get dressed. Go to work. Find happiness in the small things. And keep going.

For god's sake, he had to keep going.

xxx

He pulled the door of his flat closed tightly, turning the lock with one of the several keys attached to a tattered 'I Love London' key chain. Coffee in hand, he went down the stairs, covered in thinning floral carpet. His landlady and her husband (Mrs. Reba Jones and Mr. Gil Jones) sat in the kitchen of the downstairs part of the small house he was renting a room in. They waved at him as he headed out the front door. Such wonderful people. And while he could have afforded to buy his own mansion here in Strotsville, he enjoyed the presence and company of the elderly couple. Besides, his small room with a kitchen and bath was more than enough. And cozy.

He hurried down the cobbled lane, turning left at the end of the walk to head to work and sipping his coffee to keep away the chill of the early morning air.

He had been tempted to stay home that morning, like many other anniversaries. But he knew better. The museum needed to be opened today. He had been told that a group of tourist had come to see the ruins of the castle of Camelot. They would probably go to the museum as well. And while Janette did have a key, he didn't want to worry the young student about his whereabouts on such a busy day.

The sky stirred above him, clouds greying, casting a gloom upon the day. Rain was in the air and while the plants were dry and dead now, soon they would be mushed with the bold greens, reds, and browns of fall. The water always seemed to bring the best of things.

He watched the bare trees, farther away as he got closer to the lake. The hills before them were similar in expression; dry, yellowing. Dead and lifeless. The autumn rain would do the land good.

At the lake, he stopped, as he has done every morning since Arthur's death and as he would continue to do, until the day the prince decided to return. He looked towards the rocks in the middle, forming a small, misshapen island, untouchable by man. And while he would normally just pause for a moment and nod towards the stones respectfully before continuing on his way, today, he stopped, thinking about the dream. About the day. The anniversary.

"You know, Arthur, with everything that's gone on, I'm honestly surprised you're still not back. You would have thought the recent falling of Britain would have worked but, apparently not. You always did like to sleep though." He shook his head, laughing quietly, the pain in Arthur's face when the sword stabbed him flashing through his mind and making him cringe. "While you like sleeping, it would be nice if your sorry arse decided to wake up and come help us out with this. Besides. I miss being able to call you a prat, I guess."

"Do you always talk to yourself? Some people might think you're crazy, you know. Of course, I already know that's true."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the voice of the prince in his mind, as haughty as he remembered. "Even my hallucinations have accepted you were a total arse to me. Nothing changes, I suppose."

The warlock gripped the brown handle of his worn leather bag tightly, turning back to the trail to continue on to work and wondering if he had packed any of his medication with him. He paused at the sight of the prince next to the path and tutted in frustration. He really didn't need this right now.

"Great. Now I can see you, too. It's been a while since my mind's pulled that one. Thanks, brain." He started walking, trying to force back the tiredness that had gripped onto his mind at the illusion of the man standing there.

"Merlin, what _are_ you talking about? I hope you can see me. I am standing right here." Merlin rolled his eyes and started walking. Arthur grabbed his arm, frowning, still talking. "What are you doing? Come back here. Where are we? And why are you dressed like that?"

Merlin froze at the cold weight of Arthur's hand on his arm. Water dripped from his chainmail, soaking Merlin's thin black jacket. His heart stopped for a split second at the thought…the _possibility_ that Arthur was…Arthur was back. He choked out a laugh.

"Okay, very funny, brain. Or maybe this is just someone pulling a joke. You can stop now!" Merlin called out, turning around, looking for cameras or someone else. Arthur watched him, worried and getting angrier with each second.

"Merlin, it's me. King Arthur? You were my manservant. You're a warlock. Stop messing around and tell me what's going on."

Merlin pulled back, anger flooding his heart. Whoever or whatever was doing this, he was sick of it. "You're dead. So stop haunting me or tricking me. I have to get to work." He turned to go, more forcefully this time.

Arthur grabbed both of Merlin's arms, confused as all hell. What was wrong with the man? He suspected the tavern.

"Merlin, I don't know what's happened, but I'm here. I am real. I am obviously living and breathing and talking. Whatever happened, let us sort it out. Perhaps you've had too much to drink at the tavern."

It was that last sentence that fully caught his attention. He looked more carefully at the king, at the golden hair, dripping wet, the eyes, blue with concern, the face, sharp and smooth and so very much Arthur's. It was Arthur, not someone else. And he was gripping Merlin's arms, dripping icy water all over him.

"Do you hear me? Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head as all the pieces clicked, turning in his mind. He took a step away from the king, terrified. No. No no no. Had he finally gone mad? Was this is it? Or should he even consider….Was it- was this real? He felt real. He looked real. He sounded real. Arthur. But how? There was no way- it just couldn't be. But either he had finally gone insane or the king was here. Those were the only two explanations. Neither of them were reassuring. Merlin's breaths slowed as the facts fell into place. Extreme hallucinating or Arthur was real. His heart picked up at those words…at that possibility. He thought it again, just to kick-start his heart again. _He was real_.

"Arthur…you're real?" But saying the words out loud proved too much. The edges of his vision darkened and he could feel himself falling, could feel his knees give out underneath of him.

The last thing he saw were the two arms reaching forward and the blue eyes, confused. Angry. Concerned. But there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A blur of shapes and colors filled his gaze, pounding with the ache in his head. He squinted his eyes against the obnoxious lights, attempting to sit. The pain in his head roared, a pulsating sea of blood against his eyesockets. He grabbed his head, closing his eyes, and waited for the pain to subside. The rush seeming to fill his mind calmed and he opened his eyes once more, gaze falling on a young girl sitting taught in a chair beside his bed.  
"Elizabeth," he murmured. "What happened? Why does my head hurt like bloody hell?"

She leaned towards him, a glass of water and a couple of aspirin in her hands. "I was on my way home from the hospital and someone was carrying you, demanding help. We brought you back here."

Merlin took the water and medicine gratefully, swallowing them both down. The water cooled his aching temples and more details came to his mind. He looked over the stressed nurse, still in her purple scrubs, her mousy brown hair thrown up in a quick bun. Strands slipped down her face, framing hazel eyes.

"Thank you for staying but…who was the other person?" Merlin asked, setting the glass down on the bedside table and leaning back against his pillows.

She smiled. "I am a nurse. And you are my friend. I wasn't just going to leave you…besides…the man is sort of…strange. His clothes…and his manner…"

Merlin frowned. Who could she possibly be talking about? And what had happened? Did someone knock him out?

"These clothes are the royal wear of Camelot. They are not _strange_. And Merlin, behind that door there is some magic of an extreme kind…I don't know how you created it but it is quite interesting."

The warlock froze and looked up towards the voice. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his comment. Merlin's heart thumped as the memory by the lake came back to him. Arthur….real….and him…fainting. Merlin shook his head, trying to blink away the image of the king before him. There was _no possible way!_ Arthur just couldn't….he couldn't be back!

"Merlin, say something. You're starting to worry me."

Elizabeth sat, confused, and watched Merlin's face. It had gone white and she feared he would faint again. "Merlin, are you alright?"

He jumped at the sound of her quiet voice. "Do you see him? Or have I gone mad?"

She turned to the golden man standing in the middle of the room. "Yes I see him. Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

Merlin's heart leapt at those words. Arthur was really….real then. The warlock jumped out of bed before the nurse could stop him. He stood in front of Arthur hesitantly, reaching a hand out. His mind was a tornado of thoughts and emotions. Should he reach forward? Should he allow his mind to truly find out whether this figure that had haunted his sleep was back? Should he risk the pain of it not being so?

Before he could question himself further, he pushed forward and let his hand lie flat on the king's chest. Solid. Firm. Real. He took his other hand and gently touched Arthur's face, his shoulders, his arms. All strong and all very, very real.

"You're real," Merlin whispered, his mind finally, truly accepting Arthur's presence. His heart calmed and a long needed peace rushed through his blood. A lightness entered his mind and he shook, as if he were going to faint again.

Arthur gave him a weird look, realization dawning on him that all was not well.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked softly from behind them, standing.

Merlin turned to her, half dazed that there was another presence in the room. Then his mind started again and he knew he had things to deal with. He had to control himself. "Elizabeth, thank you for staying with me. Can my friend and I have a bit of time to talk? I'll explain everything later."

She frowned but grabbed her bag and followed Merlin to the door. She turned back to him, worried. "Let me know if you need anything…."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you." She nodded once before leaving and Merlin closed the door behind her, collecting his thoughts before turning back to the man standing in his flat.

"Merlin, what's going on? What do you mean, saying I'm real?" Arthur demanded once more.

Merlin laughed and shook his head, walking back over and patting Arthur once more, for reassurance. He turned, an overwhelming joy radiating from him. "I just, I can't believe you're back! This is wonderful! And now, of all times! But today is the 29th, so I mean it makes sense. But you're back. You're really here."

Arthur stopped him. "Yes, for the thousandth time, I am here. Why wouldn't I be? And where is here? Where is everyone else? Why are you dressed like that? And what is all of this…stuff?"

Merlin froze at the look of confusion in the king's dark eyes. That's when the thought hit him. What if….what if Arthur didn't remember? He surely didn't know…oh great…this was _not_ going to go well….

"Arthur…what do you remember?" Merlin asked slowly.

The king frowned. "I remember…the pain…and the lake…and then waking up, soaked. You fainted on me."

"You don't recall anything else? How long did it feel in between those two events?"

Arthur shook his head. "Like nothing….like I had fallen asleep and waken up the next morning. I thought you did magic on me, made the wound go away."

Merlin bit his lip, worried. Arthur really had no idea….He didn't know what else to say and the words were out before he could think about them. "Arthur…you've been dead for 1,478 years."

Arthur's hand fell from where it rested on Merlin's shoulder. "What?"

Merlin sighed, rubbing his neck. "You were gone for so long…and I waited…and now you're back…"

Arthur shook his head, backing away. "No…I don't believe you. Merlin…whatever's going on, make it stop. This is not funny. Where is everyone? Where are we?" His voice slowly rose in pitch and he turned about, searching for Gwen, for Gaius, for any of his knights. But he was trapped in this room full of weird things, a half crazed sorcerer at his side.

"Arthur. Arthur! Stop! Look. Come here."

The king paused, his heart pounding, his mind trying to deny what he secretly knew was true. He turned to Merlin. "What?"

The warlock took the chainmail and shirt around Arthur's waist, lifting it slowly to see the scar he knew would be there. Arthur watched the shaking hands, staring at the shiny welt. He touched it with gentle fingers and the scene flashed before him. Mordred. Merlin. The fire. The lake. The arms. The cold. And then….Nothing. Just…nothing. He had…had he really died?

Merlin turned away, his own thoughts tumbling forward in a torrent of a millennium and a half's worth of pain and loneliness. He had waited…and waited…he had fought depression as each and every familiar face had come and gone and he had stayed. He had waited so long with only the hope that Arthur would someday come back. After 1,478 years, he didn't think it was possible. But it was.

"Does that mean…Gwen? The knights?" Arthur murmured quietly.

Merlin just nodded as he relived it all. The deaths. The pain. And while Arthur was just learning about it, Merlin had lived with it for longer than he cared to think about anymore.

Arthur touched his shoulder lightly, turning the warlock towards him. An emptiness had entered his mind. Everyone he had ever known…gone. Only Merlin had lasted. His heart fell at the loss of Gwen…of the love he hadn't had the time to express completely…he sorrowed at the loss of so many friends…so many memories and times….gone.

"Merlin…I can't…" He couldn't finish. The thought of it all weighed on him like wet cloth. He stumbled backwards, legs hitting the bed. Merlin pushed him down, knowing the pain that was flooding through him right now. Arthur put his face in his hands in attempt to hold himself together…to get rid of the emotions crashing over him.

"Arthur, listen to me. I know it hurts. I know it's unfathomable. But you must push through it. Let it all out. Do not let it consume you," Merlin said, kneeling by the king's side.

Arthur shook his head, looking up. Tears trailed down his face, his blue eyes bold and terrified. "Merlin, that's just it…I feel nothing. But it's a horrible nothingness…like it's ripping my insides apart. I just…they can't be gone. They can't."

The king was slowly becoming frantic, panic flooding his heart. He wanted to leave this place. He needed to be alone, away from here, from everything. He started to get up, to flee, to think, but Merlin pushed him down again. The warlock knew what was going through his mind. And he knew he had to stop Arthur from leaving. If he left, who knows where he'd go. The new world was not some place the king should be exploring on his own…especially like this. He went over to the counter, grabbing a glass of water and a bottle of medication – depressants he had taken and gotten for such circumstances. He handed the water and a pill to Arthur who stared at him, confused and slowly losing it, overwhelmed by it all.

"Swallow them," Merlin instructed. "They'll make you feel better."

Arthur swallowed them hesitantly. Some of the tension melted from Merlin's shoulders. The pills he had given him had a fast-acting sleeping agent in them as well. And while it was the middle of the day, right now Arthur needed to sleep and to calm down. Merlin didn't think he'd be able to handle the king on his own when they were both in such a state.

Arthur frowned and Merlin knew the drugs were taking affect. He pushed Arthur onto the bed and within minutes, he was out. The warlock sighed, his own anxiety eating at his stomach. He fixed Arthur up as best as he could before taking his own medication to calm his mind and heart and the shaking of his body. Then he sat and watched the sleeping king, trying to suppress the tornado of thoughts, of excitement, to think of what this all meant. And what the hell he was supposed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur slept the rest of the day and through the night. When he woke up the next morning, a warm steamy smell reached him from where he lay in bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up. He glanced down to the strange clothes covering him, frowning and wondering where they had come from. He looked to his left, into a little kitchen area, where Merlin stood over the stove, moving a spatula.

His mind cleared and everything from the day before settled in his thoughts. A numb emptiness blossomed from somewhere within him, dark and lonely. He swallowed, trying to push back the horror of it all, not wanting to lose his composure as he had done last night. Instead he turned his thoughts to the warlock in the kitchen.

As hard as it was accepting everything that had happened, it was even more difficult to think that Merlin had survived through it all. Sure, he was a sorcerer so he made the most sense out of everyone. Arthur just couldn't fathom why. What had tied him here? Everyone they had both know was gone. Merlin had watched it happen. So why did he stay?

Arthur sat back against the pillows, letting his thoughts consume him. And then an idea struck him, a thought he hadn't really paid heed to until now. Merlin had watched it all end. As much as Arthur hated having to wake up and discover such a tragedy as this, he knew this pain was nothing compared to that if he had been there during it all. Always seeing people go but never leaving himself. It would have killed him. He wondered how it didn't kill Merlin.

Merlin turned to the cupboards and brought out two plates. Then he scooped some scrambled eggs and sausage onto each plate, filling one of them with twice as much as the other. He set them on the table before turning to the bed to fin Arthur sitting and watching him cautiously.

"You're awake," Merlin said quietly. Arthur nodded. Merlin swallowed nervously. "Well, uh, I've made breakfast, if you care to eat."

The mention of food made Arthur's stomach shout out in hunger. Arthur clutched it, wondering why it felt like he hadn't eaten in ages…..and then remembered. He hadn't. Food would do him good. He went over to the square card table and sat down across from Merlin he was watching him nervously, as if he might flee at any moment.

Arthur took a bite of eggs and tension slipped from his shoulders as the warmth and weight of the eggs slipped down his throat. He ate more quickly, his stomach and mouth begging for more. Now he understood why Merlin had given him more.

The warlock ate more slowly, watching Arthur the whole time. He was still unsure of the king's presence in reality but for the moment, he wouldn't question it. When Arthur had finished, he sat back, taking a drink of some of the orange juice in the cup in front of him.

Merlin took the dishes and stood up silently, taking them to the sink.

"Thank you," Arthur murmured.

Merlin turned, frowning at the words he had just heard. "You're welcome."

The room fell back into silence and neither man looked at each other. Finally, Merlin couldn't take it anymore. He knew Arthur was probably still upset and confused but he was too happy and excited at his return to contain it anymore.

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

They glanced up and Merlin smiled sheepishly. He nodded for the king to speak first.

"Merlin….I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know how hard it must have been for you, watching everyone….go. I am very grateful that you're still here although I can't fathom how you are."

Merlin frowned and shrugged. "It was a long time ago….I'm just very glad you're back. I've waited…a very long time. I thought you'd never come."

"And yet you never gave up hope. Why? Why wait at all?"

The warlock shrugged again, looking away. "I…a very old friend told me that I was to be by your side at all times. I was to help you unite the lands of Albion in the past and when you…died, I was to wait and help you in whatever other tasks you would face. So here I am."

Arthur shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me….even now. Thank you. I know you didn't have to but…I honestly don't know what I would have done if I had woken up without anyone."

Merlin smiled softly. "I dried your clothes. They'll have to do until we get you some newer ones."

Arthur nodded and stood, stretching. Merlin handed him his tunic and trousers before showing him into the bathroom. "I thought you might want to shower..." The warlock turned the faucet to let warm water stream out of the hose above. Arthur watched in awe and Merlin smiled, chuckling. There was a lot he had to learn.

"Where does it come from? Did you make this?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head, handing Arthur a bar of soap. "The people made it…a long time ago. They've advanced a lot of things. You'll be amazed."

Arthur just nodded complacently and Merlin left him to shower and change, going to clean up from breakfast. When he was done, he came out in his red tunic, hair dripping wet and cheeks flushed from the warm water.

"Better?"

Arthur nodded. "Much." Merlin handed him his boots before grabbing his work bag. "Are we going somewhere?"

"I have to work. I thought you could accompany me. I can show you the town and explain a few things."

Arthur nodded, lacing up his shoes. "You know…I guess you weren't entirely alone while I was gone. You had that lovely lady, Elizabeth. She seemed very nice."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Friends, Arthur. And I wasn't entirely alone. I have made friends every now and then. Of course none of them have outlived me yet."

Arthur smiled. "Merlin, it amazes that over all these years you still don't know anything about women." The king stood and clapped a hand on the sorcerer's shoulder. Merlin shook his head, smiling. He shrugged the king off and headed towards the door, Arthur following him.

xxx

Today was the first day Merlin didn't pass the lake.

He didn't need to.

Everything he had been waiting for was walking right next to him.

xxx

As they walked down the town streets, Merlin tried to ignore the strange glances people kept passing towards Arthur. After the fifth set of people pointed and began whispering at the king's unusual dress, Merlin paused, shaking his head. He glanced towards the king, heart picking up once more at the sight of him.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to get you some new clothes. Let me call Janette and tell her I'll be late." Merlin pulled out his phone and Arthur's frown grew. "Janette? Yeah, I'll be a little late today. Yes, open up. Yeah I'll explain when I get there. I have something important to do first. Thank you."

Merlin shoved the phone back into his jacket pocket, ignoring the look of curiosity on Arthur's face. He glanced across the street to the little clothes shop in town, checking for cars before pulling Arthur across the road and into the store.

A silver bell tinkled as they entered and a round women with bushy red curls popped out from behind one of the racks. She peered at them through her half-moon spectacles and smiled when she noticed the dark hair and blue eyes.

"Merlin! What a pleasure. What are you in for today, my dear?" she asked, bustling over to them, her purple skirt rustling.

Merlin smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Rodds. And I'm not here for me. My friend here needs some new clothes."

Mrs. Rodds turned her gaze appreciatively to the broad chest of the golden hair man. "Uh huh. Well what's your name, love?"

Arthur arched an eyebrow and looked to Merlin for help. "Arthur, ma'am. Do you think you could help me get him a new wardrobe? Don't mind the price."

Mrs. Rodds smiled and nodded, her round head bobbing. "Yes, of course. Right this way, dears."

Merlin and Arthur followed the shopkeeper towards the back. She paused every now and then, taking a shirt or a pair of jeans from a shelf or rack and tossing it into Arthur's arms. He carried them in surprise, not quite sure what was going on. Finally, when the king couldn't see over the cloth in his arms, he was pushed into a dressing room.

"Let me know when you're done, sweetums!" Mrs. Rodds said cheerfully before bustling away to finish whatever they had interrupted.

"Uh, Merlin? Will you – are you going to help me?"

Merlin smirked. "Sorry, Arthur. That's not exactly how things work now. Change and then show me and I'll tell you what I think."

He heard a soft thump and the grumbling as Arthur set to changing.

An hour later, a giddy Merlin and slightly annoyed Arthur were at the register as Mrs. Rodds shoved the clothes into bags. Arthur slipped into the dark leather jacket after it was wrung up, shrugging his shoulders against the blue cotton of the tee shirt and firm hide. Merlin kept shooting him glances as the clothes were packed up. He couldn't help but think that the king cleaned up good. It was different from what the warlock was used to seeing…but still good. Maybe better.

When Mrs. Rodds called out the total, Arthur frowned. "Merlin, I don't have any money," he said.

Merlin shook his head, handing the shopkeeper a thin card. "Arthur, don't worry about it. I've plenty."

Mrs. Rodds smiled at the two of them knowingly, handing Merlin back his debit card. "You two have a lovely day."

"Thank you," Merlin called as they left the shop, bags in hand. He looked about, making a list of all of the things he and Arthur would do once both of them had fully regained their composures over this whole returning business. But first things first. He had to show up to the museum or Janette might kill him.

They walked down the street in silence until the questions racing in Arthur's head were too much to bear. "Merlin, things are different, aren't they?"

The warlock nodded, throwing one bag over his shoulder. "Yes, Arthur. They are. There's a lot you need to learn."

"Okay, well go ahead. What should I know?"

Merlin laughed. "Well, for starters, you have to learn how to treat people like equals. I feel that will be the hardest part for you."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I gathered as much. The people here are much more…entitled. Are you saying that the royal lines are gone?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not gone. Just not as prominent. They live in the big city. Here, everyone is equal. There are no ladies and sirs and knights and kings and princes. There are no servants or maids or stable boys. I am as equal as you are and you to everyone else around us."

Arthur frowned at this, looking at the sidewalk. "But how? What was wrong with the old ways?"

"The old ways were unfair, Arthur. They kept people from loving who they wanted and from having their opinions and ideas heard. They kept people from receiving education or finding better jobs and making a livelihood for themselves. So they rebelled. And now are, for the most part, equal."

The king nodded slowly. He understood what Merlin was telling him. He had seen it in his own people during his rule. No matter how fair a king is to his people, that doesn't mean he takes their judgment into account when creating the laws of the land.

"So that means…" he started slowly, "That means you're not my servant any more. What a shame. You made such a good one in the end. Lazy and absolutely idiotic at times but…good."

Merlin burst out into laughter, looking to the man beside him. "Well I don't think you have to worry, _Lord Prat_. You won't survive without me so I suppose I'm stuck helping you out until you get back on your feet."

Arthur grinned at the name and Merlin's heart lifted at the use. It had been years – _years_ – since he had been able to call Arthur that. He had missed it. He imagined their future and his ability to call Arthur all of his favorite names now that he was back. Hopefully for good.

"One more question," Arthur said as they reached the museum doors. "Where did you get all of the money?"

Merlin smiled sadly. "Arthur, I've had time to save it. Interest builds, you know."

Arthur frowned at the unusual terms before following the sorcerer through a set of thick oak doors.

"Janette, I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't feeling well. And then my…friend came into town. I was rather preoccupied. How did the tour go? Did they stop by the museum?"

A short, dark haired and skinned girl with a bubbly face and warm eyes smiled. "It went excellent, Merlin. The tourists loved your exhibits. They only wished they could have met you."

Merlin smiled at this. "Yes, well. Today should be quiet. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

Janette nodded brightly. "Of course. Is this your friend?"

Merlin turned to Arthur, who stood silently and looked around the hall curiously. "Uh, yes. This is Arthur. Arthur, this is Janette. She's a history student at the college a couple of towns from here and was gracious enough to take the job of my helper."

"Oh, cool! Now it's just like the legends! Were you named for them, too?"

Arthur frowned, unsure of what she was talking about. Merlin hurriedly replied. "Yes. Our parents were friends and partners in research."

Janette grinned. "That's wonderful. Kind of like fate for you two to have met, then."

Merlin nodded, turning to a computer to perform his daily task of checking the online museum catalog and whether any other items had appeared for the museum.

Arthur smiled, still slightly confused but trusting Merlin to explain later, and bowed his head to the young girl. "Hello, Janette. I must say, you do an excellent job keeping this place going. I know Merlin here probably doesn't do much."

Janette laughed, a sound like bells tinkling. "Yes, well, someone has to keep his work going for the public eye."

Merlin scoffed. "Yes, of course." He closed the laptop. "Alright, I've checked the databases. We're good to go. I'll see you later. I'll close up tonight."

Janette smiled. "Alright, boss. I'll hold you to that, you know."

Merlin laughed. "Yes, I know. Come on, Arthur. Let's get these clothes back to the flat."

"Have fun!" Janette called as they walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On the walk home, Merlin filled Arthur in on some more facts about modern life. Arthur listened attentively, asking a question here and there. By the time they had reached home, his mind was roiling with all of the information. Merlin placed the clothes in his wardrobe, moving aside some of his own clothes to do so. Arthur sat on the couch, looking around at the still strange items around him. His head ache at everything. It was all so…different. He felt like a child again, learning how to walk for the first time. It was a horrible feeling, especially since he was…well, used to be, a king.

Merlin sat down in the armchair next to the couch, looking to the contemplating Arthur in his modern dress and living, breathing state. The thought, not for the last time, brought a smile to the warlock's face. Arthur was alive. And he was sitting in Merlin's home.

"What are you thinking about, si- Arthur?" Merlin asked, almost slipping into the ways of the old.

Arthur glanced up. "I had a few more questions…but I'm not quite sure I'm ready for the answers."

Merlin leaned back against the faded red cushion. "Well, fire away when ready."

Arthur frowned at the statement. "Fire away?"

Merlin chuckled. "It's an expression. It means, go ahead when you want to."

The king shook his head. "I am not yet used to this strange way of speaking. Anyhow, I was wondering about your job. You're in charge there, aren't you?"

Merlin arched a brow. He hadn't expected Arthur to exactly care about what he did. "Yes. I've been scouring every bit of the planet for the items from Camelot's time. Mostly just treasures from your family's reign but other objects of a more powerful nature. I wanted to make sure that nothing got into the wrong hands….and I've always wanted to keep your history…alive. It didn't make me feel so alone while I was waiting."

Arthur nodded. "That's what Janette meant by 'legend'. People know the story of Camelot then? They know about magic and the kings and the battles?"

The sorcerer shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Well…not exactly. They think…for the most part, that it's just legend…a story. Not very many actually believe any of it."

"So you still can't show…your magic. You've lived in secrecy this whole time?"

Merlin looked away. "Arthur, even after your reign, terrible things happened to people like me. I knew it would be safer to hide who I truly was. And besides, I was used to it. If it meant keeping this land from danger then so be it. Not many magical creatures exist anymore, anyway. Most have either died out…or were killed."

He heard the king sigh. "Merlin…I am sorry. About everything. You shouldn't – no one should be forced to live in such a way."

The sorcerer shrugged. "It's fine. Besides, now that you're back, maybe things will change."

Arthur smiled sadly at the hope in Merlin's voice. He had always believed in him…not even his death had killed that and for that, he was grateful.

"What happened…after I died? I want to know what happened to everyone…to Gwen…and Camelot."

Merlin swallowed and looked down at his hands. "Arthur, I'm not sure you're ready to hear this yet…"

"Merlin, I want to- ahg!" Arthur clutched his head as a sharp fire slapped his mind. His vision blurred and voices and other colors filled his eyes. Morgana slaying men. His knights, fighting, falling. Mordred. The sword. His side stung as if the wound were being renewed.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, jumping down and kneeling by the king's side. "Arthur, can you hear me? Arthur, whatever's happening, you have to fight it. Please, Arthur."

The king's chest rose and fell heavily. Merlin's voice pierced the dark memories, bringing reality back to his senses. The colors returned and the screaming died away, all a ghost once more. He clutched Merlin's arm for support, body trembling from the terror and anger.

"Merlin," he whispered, seeing the warlock's wide, panic-stricken eyes. "I saw them. I saw it all. Why?"

The warlock helped Arthur lay back on the couch, brow creased in worry. "I thought you might have them. Flashbacks are common when someone's gone through a tragic event."

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the racing of his heart. "Hah. Wonderful," he joked.

Merlin smiled apologetically. "I knew it wouldn't be easy. I mean, I always hoped but…you will be okay. I promise you that."

Arthur nodded. A wave of exhaustion passed over him and he shrugged further into the soft blue cushions.

"Arthur, I need to go back to the museum…there are some things I need to do…to figure out. Why don't you stay here and get some rest? There's the telly here. And a radio. And my computer. You can look around…I'm sure you'll figure them out. And my landlords are down stairs. Mr. and Mrs. Jones. If you need anything, you can ask them."

Arthur nodded but he was already half asleep. Merlin's shoulders fell as he turned, grabbing his bag and jacket. He took one last look at the sleeping king, small and helpless on the couch. Whatever this was…whatever brought Arthur back…he had to figure out a way to help him. For both of their sakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Merlin paced across the dirt, damp from the night's dew not yet dry. Droplets of mud kicked up as he trudged back and forth across the path where Arthur had arrived yesterday.

He had come back to the lake with the hopes of finding the answer to their problems. But the smooth, glasslike water was still and more mysterious than helpful. A thin fog drifted from the island, heading towards the main land. Merlin paused, watching it and thinking.

He knelt beside the water's edge, twirling his fingers in the silver liquid thoughtfully. Opening his mind, he closed his eyes and whispered a spell, something simple he had learned during his long years. He felt the water swirl around his fingers, moving to his command. His magic pulsed, a gentle tap against his head, and he opened his eyes to see the murky picture clearing in the water below him.

An older man with grizzly gray and brown hair and a maroon scarf sat in a chair. A pair of reading glasses framed his dull blue eyes. He was holding a large, black bound book in his hands, examining the markings and jewels that encrusted it. Merlin frowned, wondering what the book was and why the image had appeared. He was about to clear the picture when a mark caught his eye. It was a three sided swirl, the Torani Storm of the Triple Goddess and Old Religion, a magical symbol he would know for the rest of his life. As her name came to his lips, a piercing scream filled his mind, sharper than any weapon he had known. He clutched his head, gasping, and fell back from the lake. The picture in the water blurred, turning a fiery orange, before dissipating into its usual, mirror like self again. The scream and pain faded away as quickly as it had come, leaving Merlin trembling and panting on the crushed grass.

The warlock struggled upwards, looking into the lake to see what had happened and where the hostile force of magic had come from. But the lake was clear and there were no other signs of life save himself. His gazed drifted towards the dark, craggy island shrouded in cloud. Whatever had happened, he knew one thing for sure. The book was from Camelot. And someone didn't want him to know about it.

He grabbed his fraying bag and clambered back to the path. He had to get to the museum and find this book.

xxx

"Merlin. You're back earlier than I would've expected," Janette commented from the front desk.

The warlock gave her a hurried smile, taking the second laptop from the desk. "I'll be in storage if you need me. There's somethings I need to check." He started off and then turned back, thinking. "When was our last shipment received?"

Janette arched a brow. "Well…we got a shipment a couple of weeks ago. Another one was due in…yesterday, actually. But I haven't received anything."

Merlin bit his lip, thinking about the book. "Alright. Thanks, Janette."

"Anytime boss," she replied, returning to her book.

Merlin hurried off through a section of armory, past the tables, and left through a door into a dark room. He felt around the wall for the switch and brought light to the room. In front of him were boxes of art, statues, clothes, and more. He navigated around them, heading for the center of the room where a small metal table lay. He plopped the computer and bag on it, sitting in the old black swivel chair. Opening the laptop, he pulled up the museum catalog, which showed him all of the items he had ordered, currently had, wanted to get, and where they all were now. He scrolled through items that should have been received yesterday and clicked on the sole object listed. The link brought up a picture of the book Merlin had seen in the lake. A short description merely listed it as a book from the age of Camelot.

The warlock sat back in the chair. Maybe the mark was coincidental. There were probably others during that time who still worshipped the old religion and would carry such a book. It probably didn't mean anything at all.

He chewed the inside of his cheek. Whether it belonged to her or not, he still had to recover it from wherever it was sent. A book of such power would be dangerous, no matter who had it. He tried to put the images of the dark witch haunting him out of his mind and set about looking for the book.

xxx

Arthur woke up with a yawn, his face numb from being pressed into the couch. He sat up slowly, remembering that Merlin had gone to the museum, and looked around. Merlin had told him to try things out…Arthur stood up, looking at the – the telly? – wondering what it did and how it worked. He saw several little buttons on the front and pressed one after the other until he heard a ping come from the screen. He jumped back as colors flashed and a blonde woman appeared, talking. She moved towards Arthur and he frowned, reaching for the sword usually at his side only to realize it wasn't there.

"Who are you? And how did you get in there?" Arthur demanded.

The woman continued talking and moving when another man appeared, standing in front of a blue box. Arthur frowned at them both, not understanding what they were talking about. What was space? And aliens? What was going on? And why didn't they notice him?

"I demand that you answer me!"

No response.

The king shook his head, wondering how to make the people go away…wherever they were. He slunk forward, hoping one of the buttons would fix it. He pressed a button and the screen changed again.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOALLL!"

Arthur leapt back again, covering his ears. Now there were men moving around in weird clothes, kicking a white and black ball across a large field. The king frowned, confused at where the other people had gone. He pressed another button but nothing happened. The next button made the screen go black again and silence returned. Arthur let out the breath he had been holding, glad that that nightmare was over. He would definitely have to have a word with Merlin about getting better security for his house. How could he just let those people in with a push of a button?

The king shook his head and turned around the room. He didn't dare explore anymore here. Who knew what would happen. He needed Merlin here to explain to him what was going on. He looked around for his sword belt, deciding that he would just have to go and get the warlock.

He slipped into his new jacket and tightened the belt around his waist before heading off.

He slightly remembered the path Merlin had taken him on to get to the museum and followed that as best as he could. He soon left the murky countryside behind and entered the little town. As he walked down the cobbled road, a huge blue monster moved slowly forward, stopping on the side of the walk. A part of the monster opened, which Arthur assumed was the mouth because people entered through it and didn't come out from any other side.

A fiery anger and protectiveness arose in the king and he drew his sword, racing forward. "I will slay you, beast! Release those people!"

A man stared out from the windows of the bus, incredulous. "Hey look, buddy, we don't want trouble!" he called through the window.

Arthur frowned. A beast that could talk? What else? "Then you should not have eaten those people! As King, I will protect the rest of this land. I demand that you stop!"

He brandished his sword, swiping across the front of the bus and frowning at the hardness of his opponent.

Across the street, a woman was walking slowly, hands in a long brown coat. She glanced up at the clang and shouting coming from across the street and froze when she saw the man who had been carrying Merlin. She looked around for the other man, worried, and when she didn't spot him, hurried over to the sword wielding maniac.

"What are you doing!" she cried out.

Arthur looked at her. "Elizabeth. I need Merlin. He has magic and can help me defeat this monster."

Elizabeth shook her head, amazed. "What – this isn't a monster. What are you talking about?"

"I do not have time to explain. More people will die if we do not take action. Go to the museum and fetch Merlin. Now!"

Elizabeth jumped at the sudden strength of authority in the man's voice. She hurried up the street to the museum, praying that Merlin would be able to do something.

"Janette! Where's Merlin?" Elizabeth asked, breathless from the run. She swept thin strands of hair away from her mouth.

Janette looked up from her book, her dark skin creasing in worry. "Hey Elizabeth. He's in the storage room. What's up?"

"I need to speak to him. His friend…he's gone crazy."

Janette frowned. "Yeah, of course." She jumped down from her stool and walked quickly to the storage room where Merlin sat, trying to figure out the book.

He looked up as they entered and stood at the look of panic on Elizabeth's face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, age and power leaking into his voice.

"Merlin, it's your friend. He's trying to kill a bus."

Merlin's eyes widened. _Arthur…oh lord._ "Take me to him."

Elizabeth raced back out of the museum, Merlin close behind her. Janette stood at the door, watching them go. "I'll just close up then!"

But Merlin's mind was on Arthur. God knows what would happen to him if they didn't get there in time. Merlin saw the bus ahead and pushed forward, leaving Elizabeth behind.

"Arthur!" he shouted, rounding the bus and stopping at the king's side. He lunged towards the bus with his sword once more and with a wave of his hand, Merlin stopped him.

Arthur turned to him. "What are you doing? We need to slay this thing. It has eaten civilians."

Merlin sighed, panting from the run. "Arthur, put the sword down and listen to me you clotpole. It's not a monster. It's a bus."

"I don't _care_ what the monster's name is!" Arthur shouted, waving his sword towards it. "I only want it dead!"

"You're not listening to me! It's used to transport people and things from one place to another. Like a wagon and horse."

Arthur froze and frowned. "That's ridiculous. I saw those people go in and they haven't come out."

"That's because they're terrified of you and your sword you bloody idiot!"

The bus driver popped his head out the door and looked at them. "Look, I'm sorry pal but can I get going now?"

"W- how did-" The king turned to Merlin.

"I'm sorry, sir. My friend's new to things like this. Please, give my apologies to your passengers. We're leaving now." And with that Merlin tugged Arthur's shirt, pulling him to the sidewalk. The bus rumbled to a start, despite the new scratches and dents now marking its front, and moved down the road.

Elizabeth stood on the sidewalk, watching the two men curiously. "Merlin, what's going on?"

Merlin sighed, dropping his hold from the king. "Elizabeth, this is Arthur. He's a friend from somewhere…very far from here. He is not familiar with our ways of life yet."

"I can see that."

"Merlin, explain to me more about these…busses. What else have the people created?" Arthur asked, sheathing his sword and turning to them.

The warlock laughed and shook his head. "Yes. Why don't we talk more at home? Thank you, Elizabeth. I'll see you later?"

She frowned. "I hope so. I'm waiting for an explanation still, you know."

Merlin smiled apologetically and with a wave, turned for home, pulling Arthur behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When they got home, Merlin tossed his bag on the bed and went to the fridge for a beer. He would need it, the way Arthur was. Arthur followed him, silent and apologetic like.

"You haven't explained-" he started.

"Arthur, you can't go out by yourself. Not yet. You don't know enough about the world."

The king sat down on the couch. "I know things are different," he said slowly. "But I want to reenter society. And I know I need your help. As much as I hate admitting it, I really do. But you have to explain things to me. Like this…bus. What is it again?"

Merlin sighed and with a smile, sat down from across the king. "You remember how people in our time had horses and carts? And they moved people and items to different places? Well the humans have invented a way to do the same thing, except now they can move quicker than a horse and carry heavier loads. They call them cars and busses and trucks."

Arthur nodded, fascinated. "That's wonderful! They really have come far, haven't they? And what about that box there? I pressed the buttons and people appeared in your room. But they couldn't hear me. It was quite unsettling."

Merlin looked to where Arthur was pointing and laughed, his heart lifting. "The telly? It's a…well, let me show you." He picked up the remote and turned the tv on. A football match had just ended so Merlin switched the channel to the entertainment network. Doctor Who was on. His favorite.

"Yes, those are the people! Can they see you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed again. "Let me explain. Do you remember watching people act? The plays and singing and other entertainment during Camelot?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, this is like that. Those people are really just pretending. They memorize words and actions and perform it and then it gets showed to everyone who wants to see it. The humans invented this too. It's to alleviate boredom. You would like it, I think."

Arthur watched the tv, awe and confusion in his eyes. "So it's like…a story acted out. And the people have harnessed the power to make this available everywhere at one time? Are you sure they aren't using magic?"

Merlin smiled. "No. Although you would think it magic. It's science. More like what Gaius used to do, except for a different reason."

"Huh." The king sat back against the couch, thinking. "I know I've said it before but…this is all so strange. Are the people happier with all this?"

Merlin shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "A lot of their advances have saved millions of lives. It's made things easier. But I don't know if it really helped completely."

Arthur nodded. His stomach rumbled and he looked to the sorcerer sitting in his chair. Merlin smiled. "I'll order us a pizza."

Arthur frowned. "Pizza?"

The warlock grinned, holding the phone to his ear. "Oh you'll love it. Trust me."

xxx

Arthur stared wearily at the triangular piece of cheese-sauce-bread thing in front of him. Merlin was already on his second piece and kept motioning for Arthur to join him. Finally, he lifted it and took a bite.

The taste that met his mouth was beyond words. As he tore off a piece of the crispy bread, the savory cheese stretched, sweet and sharp all at once. The sauce was salty and spicy and balanced to the cheese and the dough. The pepperoni added its musky, chewy taste to the mix, and the king had decided one thing: He must have died and went to Heaven because there was no way something so wonderful could exist here on Earth.

"Thish isch amazsching!" he mumbled around a mouthful of the pie.

Merlin laughed and watched Arthur excitedly, loving the mix of emotions that displayed across his face. Arthur's eyes widened in delight and he hurriedly devoured the food. Merlin couldn't help but laugh even harder at the king's childlike innocence towards all of the commodities of the modern world. That earned him a glare and a confused smile as he hurried to take another piece.

After the pizza was gone, the two men sat back, sipping on their drinks occasionally but otherwise resting in peaceful silence. Merlin's heart was high once more with the overwhelming joy of the king's return. He had so much planned for them to do, so many things he wanted to show him. And when Arthur was as he was now, as if they were still in Camelot, he felt that maybe soon they could do all the things they were meant to.

Soon, though, the actions of the day had Merlin yawning. Not to mention he never got a real night's rest. He got up, taking the discarded dishes and box before grabbing some blankets and pillows to make up a bed on the couch. Arthur used the restroom and then waited, watching the warlock with interest.

"You have all this magic and yet you don't use it to complete these mundane tasks. Why?" he asked, arms crossed.

Merlin glanced at him and frowned. "Well…I guess it's habit, I suppose. And besides, magic is meant for more things than making a bed."

"I'm not going to…I don't care if you use it in front of me, Merlin, if that's what you're worried about. I don't have the power to burn you at the stake anymore, although even if I did, I don't think I would…you've proved to me that you've only ever used it for good…and to help me and Camelot. It would be unfair of me to execute you or treat you unfairly for all that you have done."

The sorcerer arched a weary brow. He had not expected such a change in the king's manner towards his gifts. Although he was grateful for them, he wasn't exactly sure what it meant. And while Arthur kept saying that the world had changed while he was gone, what he hadn't realized was that he had changed too.

"Umm…you can sleep here until I find something better," Merlin said, pointing to the couch. Arthur nodded and Merlin went to his own bed, turning off lights as he went.

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Good night, Arthur."

xxx

Over the next few days, Merlin spent most of his time teaching Arthur about the world. Arthur was always interested in what he learned, and yet, there was no mistaking the hidden sorrow Merlin saw in his blue eyes, like a vast ocean of loneliness. He knew Arthur needed time. He respected that. And he would wait. Of course he would. He just hoped that the king wouldn't keep him waiting for long.

A week had passed since Arthur's return. They were sitting at the table, eating a stew Merlin had prepared earlier in the day. Arthur sat in an unusual silence, thinking about Gwen. He missed her. Then his thoughts turned towards the knights. And finally to the castle and city. What had happened to them all? He hadn't asked Merlin again…too worried about what he would see…what memories would burn his mind like a cow brandisher. But he had to know. No matter how horrible any of it was….the questions gnawed at his mind like scavengers on a corpse. It was tearing him apart to, as the modern world put it, be in the dark.

"You're awfully quiet," Merlin commented, watching the king carefully while taking a bite of stew. "Food's not good enough?" Arthur didn't reply, causing the warlock's brow to furrow. "You can tell me what's wrong, Arthur. Whatever it is…I'm here."

The king glanced up at the power…the concern in Merlin's voice. He pushed the bowl further on the table, leaning back in the dark wooded chair and teasing his lip worriedly. "I want to know what happened to them."

Merlin's eyes widened at the thought and his shoulders fell, realizing that Arthur had a right to know. The turn in conversation made him push his food back, too, and he straightened in his seat, swallowing the tension in his throat.

"You deserve to know. But…everything I tell you…it's not all you're going to want to hear," he warned.

Arthur nodded, accepting the warning and acquiescing for Merlin to continue.

He sighed. "Alright…well, where do I start? There was Sir Leon. He helped Gwen find new knights, trained the men…went out on journeys when need be…he was very kind to her and helped her with all of the military strategy and negotiations necessary in royalty. He married a maiden named Marie of Hisleworth, a sweet girl, and they had 2 sons, whom he cherished. Then he lived to be the ripe age of 65 before he died in his sleep.

"Knight Percival died later in a battle in the war that finally over took the kingdom. But before then, he remained a knight, helping Gwen and Leon. He never remarried, either. And he also helped prepare the burials for all of those who lost their lives in the fight against Morgana. He stayed brave and true, right to the very end. And he helped me…a great deal, when I was learning to deal with your death. You know he had lost Gwaine and so we bonded more over that…

"Gaius…well, Gaius died a few years after you. He had grown old. But he stayed before then as court physician of course. He taught me everything…and afterwards, I took after for him….His death…was one of the hardest. It took all I had not to bring him back, not to defy the laws of life and death. He was like my father, you know? But Gwen was there and so were the knights and in the end, it was alright.

"And Gwen. Oh, lovely Gwen. Gwen became queen…and she ruled brilliantly, for 33 years. She was kind and steadfast…the kind of ruler that was needed for Camelot…and would have made you proud. I was with her for most of the way and together we brought peace to your people. She didn't remarry…she believed too much in your love to do so. As such, she never had children…although the castle was always filled with the knights' families. She insisted they bring them every now then…she loved them all so. She loved everyone, in fact. She lived long…and fought well in the Great Battle. Which was, of course…the battle that ensued when the Saxons grew strong enough again to take their revenge. She – she fell at the hand of King Cermone…and I wasn't there in time to stop it."

Merlin paused at this, his own memories and visions playing out like a storm in his head. He saw their faces, heard their words. The Great Battle came back to him; the screams of the innocent. The blood of the warriors. The burning of the castle. And no matter what he did…he couldn't stop it…

"I couldn't stop any of it," he whispered, his heart sinking in grief. He lowered his gaze, not wanting to see the pain he knew had entered the king's golden features.

Arthur swallowed loudly, letting out a sigh. "Merlin…" But he didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to? He himself had gone cold at all of these words…he knew he wanted to know…and he knew it would hurt….he just didn't know it would be this bad…for either of them.

"I'm sorry," the king finally choked out, looking away as the tears brimmed in his eyes. He wiped them away furiously.

Merlin shook his head, taking a slow breath in to steady his nerves. He had to be strong. If not for his sake then for Arthur's. Arthur needed him for that, even if he wouldn't admit it. "You don't have to apologize." He glanced up at the tense expression on his…friend's face. "Are you alright?"

Arthur laughed coldly. "Alright? Well…I don't know."

Merlin nodded. He understood what he meant. Alright was probably the wrong word. But angered? Sorrowed? Longing? Those were probably better, more accurate. It was how Merlin had felt, every time he lost a friend, every time he had to say goodbye…until the day the goodbyes stopped because everyone was already gone.

The warlock shook away the thoughts and memories as a wave of exhaustion overcame him. He picked up the bowls, put them in the sink and started getting ready for bed. Arthur followed his lead.

"Merlin…thank you for telling me about them…I am sorry for having to make you remember it all."

The warlock smiled sadly. "It's alright, Arthur. It's all okay. And do you want to know why? Because you're back. I knew I could handle it…I knew I could put up with living for eternity…all because I had hope…I _knew_ that you had to return. It kept me going. And now you're here."

Arthur mulled over these words from his spot on the couch, staring at the dark ceiling. "Was it worth it?" he asked finally.

Merlin took so long to answer that Arthur almost thought he had fallen asleep. But finally, the warlock answered, quiet. "I don't know yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Arthur…do you hear them, Arthur? They're screaming for you. They're fighting for you. They're dying for you….Arthur._

 _"Arthur!" a knight shouted._

 _"Arthur, help us!" another dark figure yelled._

 _"Arthur, where are you?" A young child, teary eyed, cried, clutching the ratty stuffed rabbit in her arms tightly._

 _"Arthur-"_

 _"Arthur?"_

 _"Arthur!"_

 _The king turned around wildly, trying to face the shadows screaming for his help. But there were so many…too many. Cold arms clutched him, pulled his clothes, tore at his skin. They dragged him down, down, down into the thick darkness. Their cries and pleads stinging his mind, needles in his eyes. What- where-_

 _"Arthur? Why did you leave me? I died because of you," Gwen's soft voice whispered, full of pain and sorrow. Arthur tried to fight his way through the dead arms, wanting to see Gwen. He needed to save her._

 _"Good bye, Arthur."_

 _"Wait, Gwen. No, let me go. No!"_

"NO!"

The king shot up, his heart pounding, his eyes wild with the lingering nightmare. The dark room slowly cleared and the dream dissipated.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" Merlin mumbled groggily, getting out of bed to see what was wrong. He frowned worriedly at the fear and pain marring Arthur's features. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling by the king's side.

Arthur shook his head. He couldn't speak the words haunting his brain. They were too painful…too real. He rolled away from the warlock, curling into the couch. Merlin sighed and picked the blanket up off the floor, carefully covering the sad figure on the couch. His hand lingered on Arthur's shoulder, hoping to provide some solace from the visions he knew were haunting him. With a gentle pat, he went back to his own bed to hopefully catch some more sleep before the sun decided to rise.

xxx

The nightmares continued.

Over the next few days or so, both Arthur and Merlin lost more and more sleep. The nightmares that plagued the king persisted, waking them both in the middle of the night, sometimes several times. Merlin would get up, calm the king's panic, assure him everything was alright and try to get him to sleep again, either naturally or – as a last resort – with medication.

As the days passed, Merlin's heart fell more. His hopes that Arthur would be his jolly old self again had died some time ago. On top of not getting enough sleep, he had found out nothing more as to the king's return or the location of the book from his vision. He didn't know what was going on, what to do, or how to fix any of it. He felt as if a black hole were slowly sucking him into an inescapable abyss.

It had been a calmer night and next day. Arthur and Merlin had lounged about the room, too exhausted to do much more. They were enjoying their moments of peace and quiet, hoping to get some more rest before Arthur's next…attack.

Merlin's phone vibrated loudly on the table, interrupting the Doctor Who reruns they had been watching. The warlock picked up, slid the answer button, and said hello.

"Elizabeth! Hey, what's up? Tonight? Yeah, sure thing. I'll meet you there around 8. Okay. Bye."

Arthur rose a brow in question. "It was Elizabeth. We're going to go have a drink tonight. Will you…will you be alright here for a little while?"

Arthur nodded, pointing towards the telly. "Go. Have fun. I know you need a break."

Merlin smiled sadly. "Thank you, Arthur."

xxx

"It's been getting worse," Merlin said, taking a sip from his glass.

Elizabeth twirled the straw in her cup between delicate fingers. "What's happened, exactly?"

Merlin sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. "Well…I've told you he's lost his whole family…it's been…haunting him. He has nightmares. He thinks it's his fault. And no matter how many times I tell him that it's not, he won't listen."

Elizabeth patted Merlin's arm gently. Her nails shone in the dim light of the bar. "Merlin, you're trying. Have you suggested a therapist?"

The warlock shook his head. "No. He barely accepts my help. I just…I hate seeing him like this. The man I know is so much brighter, so much stronger. I wish I could bring that back."

The nurse watched his face and that's when she saw it. The love. The pain. The want and loss. Her eyes widened and she looked away, down to her pink dress and freshly manicured nails. Of course. No wonder why…well, it made sense now.

"You care an awful lot for him, don't you?" she said softly, glancing up at him through dark lashes.

Merlin let out a quiet breath and looked her way. "He's all I have left from my family, too. I…I grew up with him."

"Merlin."

The warlock watched her eyes and saw the understanding in those hazel swirls. "Yes. More than I want to admit…and more than he'll ever understand."

Elizabeth's rosy lips turned up in a small, encouraging smile. "He needs to learn to accept this…on his own," she paused. "They say love always finds a way. Don't give up on him yet."

The words struck close to his heart. She didn't know how much they truly meant…how close he had been to seeing the real Arthur as a lost cause….They were the words he needed to hear. He couldn't give up. He had waited this long for his king to return. What was a little longer?

"Elizabeth…thank you."

xxx

He returned home a few hours later, his spirits lifted. He unlocked the door, peace in his veins, and froze at the sight that met his eyes.

Everything…everything was destroyed. The couch cushions were shredded, blue lining and white stuffing strewn around the floor. The center table had been chopped to bits. The tv screen had been smashed. Merlin dropped his coat on the floor, his thoughts turning in a panic to Arthur.

"Arthur? Arthur!" He saw the king sitting on the floor against the fridge, his head in his arms. His sword was next to him, fallen and forgotten.

Merlin raced over to the king's side, climbing over bits of furniture and garbage. "Arthur, are you alright? Please, talk to me. Are you hurt?"

He touched the king's arm lightly, heart racing with fear. He lifted his head slowly, eyes watery and red. "Merlin," he whispered. "I keep seeing them. Why do I keep seeing them?"

It was then that Merlin realized what had happened. His heart slowed and he gripped the king's arms tightly, bringing him into a hug. Arthur complied, his body racked with sobs. Merlin sat there, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort. Finally, the body stilled. Merlin let out a sigh.

"Why don't we get you to bed?" Merlin murmured, helping the king stand up. He walked with him over to the bed. Arthur flopped down and rolled over. Merlin pulled the covers over him and then stood there, thinking. He needed answers.

He saw to it that Arthur was sleeping before grabbing his coat from the floor and heading for the door.

xxx

The full October moon shone down on the lake, cutting through the mist. The island was a dark blob in the distance, unrecognizable without light. Merlin sat on the wet grass, watching the gentle push and pull of the waves of the lake from the wind.

"Just tell me what it all means!" he said, frustrated. He threw the blade of grass he had been twirling in his fingers.

 _But you know that I rarely ever do that, Merlin. Or have you forgotten?_

The warlock's eyes widened at the voice that had entered his mind. Was it…how…but hadn't he…?

 _I am still living, warlock. Time cannot kill something of such power. You yourself exist as proof for this._

"But…then where have you been? And where are you now?" Merlin demanded, standing up to try and see the large figure of Kilgharrah.

 _I am in hiding, Merlin. I only speak to you now because I fear you need my help in returning Arthur to his full strength. He has quite a battle ahead of him._

Merlin sighed, sitting back down. "I know…I just haven't figured out what yet. I fear it has something to do with the past…I saw a book."

 _Not just any book. The witch's book. Morgana has returned._

"What? I mean, I thought as much…I was just hoping I was wrong."

 _No, Merlin. You were very much right. She is back and England, indeed, the world, is in danger. Arthur must be returned to his former self if he is to stop her._

"No kidding. Any idea how I might do that?" Merlin asked, rubbing the back of his neck, exhaustion tensing his muscles. "I don't know what to do anymore."

 _You must stay with him, Merlin, as you have always done. Arthur needs you more now than ever before. But he will, soon and in his own time, come to terms with all that has happened._

Merlin frowned. Of course. More advice that he already knew. "So helpful, as usual. Anything else?"

 _Stay with him, Merlin. Do that, and Arthur will return._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Merlin woke up, his neck was stiff and sore from having slept in the chair all night. He looked around groggily, trying to figure out what had woken him up. Another loud crash came from the kitchen, explaining to him the source of alarm. Arthur stood at the stove, a kitchen towel over one shoulder and a spatula in his hand. Smoke rose from the pan and the king was scrambling to scrape something out of it, hurriedly putting it on a plate.

Merlin stood up, stretching, and walked over to the king. "Umm, Arthur, what are you doing?"

The man in question jumped, not having felt the warlock's presence. "Merlin. I am…I was trying to, well, cook breakfast."

Merlin glanced at the slightly burnt pancakes and crispy – _very_ crispy – bacon before smiling widely, his ears raising at the thought of _Arthur_ cooking.

"Cooking," he said, trying to bite back a laugh.

Arthur swallowed and motioned to the plates and dishes. "Yes, well, I thought you deserved an – an apology after the mess I have made of your home."

Merlin's smile slowly lessened. He sighed. "Yes, well…are you feeling any better?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. The medicine you gave me last night…it's worked better than anything else."

Merlin helped the king carry their plates and cups to the table, where they sat and ate. "Really? Well good. I'm glad we've found something then."

Arthur nodded, taking a bite of the food. They ate in silence for a few moments, each thinking about the night's events.

"Since you're feeling…better," Merlin started slowly, "why don't we go out today?"

"Can we go hunting? It's been ages since I've gone last."

Merlin frowned, wondering how to tell him that hunting wasn't exactly the same as it used to be. "Well…we can go hiking, if you'd like. Hunting…is different than you'd remember and I don't even know how it works."

Arthur chewed the bacon thoughtfully. "Fine. I wasn't expecting you to want to hunt anyway. But a trip in the woods would help."

Merlin nodded. "Alright then. And thank you for cleaning up…and breakfast."

Arthur nodded once. "It was the least I could do."

When they were done, they headed towards the town. As it was Monday, Merlin had to stop by the museum to make sure all was well before they could leave. And the hiking trails were across town anyway.

On their way there, they passed two men, a couple holding hands and chatting excitedly to each other. Merlin smiled at the eagerness in the younger one's face as he pulled his boyfriend down the walk. Arthur frowned and nudged Merlin once they had gotten farther away. Merlin saw the confused look in Arthur's blue eyes.

"People…that's allowed?" the king blurted out.

Now it was Merlin's turn to frown. His heart hardened at the still closemindedness of the king. He looked away, knowing not to be too hard on him. "Arthur, you yourself have been saying things have changed. Yes, it's allowed. They're just two people in love. What's so wrong with that?"

Arthur bit his lip and looked away. "Nothing, I suppose…it's just….strange."

"Love is love. Nothing can change that. Not appearances nor genitals nor race or class. It goes beyond those things."

The king thought for a moment and then nodded, still not sure but not completely opposed... He understood what Merlin meant. His love for Gwen had gone across their barrier of class difference.

No more was said about the topic and they soon reached the museum. Merlin unlocked the door and switched the open sign on. He did the other opening up tasks, met Janette at the door, and told her he would be back sometime in the afternoon. With that, Arthur and Merlin set for the woods.

The trees had finally changed to the wonderful array of colors that were known during the fall. A rainbow of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns shimmered above them, glowing with the sun and fluttering with the wind. A chipmunk ran across their path as they walked, leaves crunching under their feet.

"It's still beautiful," Arthur commented, watching a bird fly from the chestnut branches of one tree to the next. He kicked a stone across the trail. "Where are we going?"

Merlin shrugged, pushing his hands deeper into his jacket. "We're hiking. There's really no exact destination."

"Are we…could we go see the castle? Or whatever's left of it?"

Merlin stopped and glanced at him. "Arthur…"

"I know it's not a good idea. I just think…it would be nice to say goodbye."

The sorcerer looked up at Arthur's face at these words. There was a sincerity in his eyes that made Merlin's heart falter. "Okay. I understand."

He led them off the path, down a dirt trail that he knew by heart. They pushed past trees and branches, watching their step over mud and holes. Finally, Merlin saw an opening in the brush ahead and he knew…they had reached it. He stepped out first into a large clearing where the Castle of Camelot used to stand.

Arthur looked around, his heart pounding. Where his home once stood there now lay nothing but a pile of rubble and plants. White bricks were strewn about and the few short structures that were still standing were scorched from the fire that had devoured the city long ago. The king stumbled forward, his mind numb as he took in what was left of his home. He reached a hand out and gingerly touched a pillar, the stone smooth and chalky under his palm. He stood there, the pillar supporting him as he took it all in…and let it all out. This was it. All of his memories…his whole _life_ …just gone. A flash of sorrow passed through him as he saw their faces once more….and then he said goodbye. He bowed his head to the memories and people he had loved, letting his pain flow from him to the brick under his fingers. It was done. There was nothing he could do. He had to move on.

He turned around slowly, coming back to the sorcerer who had saved his life again and again. Merlin squeezed his shoulder and Arthur nodded. They were about to turn away and head back to the trail when a gleam of dark silver caught Merlin's eye.

He paused, frowning, and turned to it, leaning down. He threw away the stone on top of it, brushing off dirt and pine needles before holding the symbol in his hand.

A burst of sharp pain swept through him, like a lightning bolt. He fell backwards, the world turning black before him.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, catching the sorcerer just in time. He lay the man down, kneeling next to him and staring at his wide, blank eyes.

Merlin's senses dissolved. The blackness blinding him was shot through with bright colors, like flames. They spun and swirled, his head feeling like a canyon as all sorts of noises and images ricocheted and echoed from the rock walls of his brain.

And then, the images cleared and he was left staring at the one person he never wanted to see again.

Morgana stood over her book, a wicked grin splitting her face. Her eyes were wide and crazed as she turned the pages, rubbing her trifecta necklace between pale fingers. A man suddenly walked up to her and she smiled at him.

"We are going to rule them all, Norman. They will rue the day they tried to kill me."

"Yes, my lady."

Suddenly she looked towards Merlin, frowning. Her eyes turned gold and a fire sprung into the warlock's mind. He screamed, clutching his eyes as the vision faded away, filled with flames.

"Merlin!"

It was Arthur's voice that broke through the smoke and pain. Merlin's mind went dark once more and slowly, agonizingly so, his senses returned to him. His body trembled in fear and pain and sweat covered his forehead and palms. He took a breath in, feeling as if he hadn't done so in hours. His heart slowed to a normal pace and he opened his eyes to see Arthur's worried face above his.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, searching the warlock's eyes for any sign of what had happened.

Merlin nodded slowly and then decided that that was a bad idea. He sat up with the help of Arthur and glared at the pendant on the ground. The king noticed his gaze and went to grab it but Merlin stopped him.

"Don't. It's cursed," he warned.

The king turned back to him. "What happened?"

Merlin was still staring at the charm, trying to figure out if what he had seen was true. But it had to be. The book…the man…he had seen them both before. So the dragon had been right. Morgana really was back.

"Merlin! Tell me what happened."

The strength of authority in Arthur's tone tore Merlin's gaze from the symbol. Arthur was watching him with fear, worry, and anger. The sorcerer swallowed. What could he say? Sorry, Arthur, but your evil half-sister who tried destroying Camelot is back from the dead and now wants to kill them and more? Not a great way to break bad news.

"Well-" he started but Arthur stopped him.

"I want the truth. I deserve that much."

Merlin sighed and looked away. This was not going to go well. "I know why you came back. Morgana's returned. I just had a vision of her with her book and the man who brought her back."

Arthur's body froze at her name. His heart almost stopped beating and his mind was having a very difficult time wrapping itself around the words Merlin had just said.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked worriedly, standing up, much to the disagreement of his stomach. He reached a hand out to the king to let him know he wasn't alone.

Arthur stumbled backwards and without a second thought, ran into the trees. Merlin sighed sadly, looking down. He was in no state to follow the king. He picked up the medallion with a piece of cloth from his pocket and watched the place where Arthur had disappeared. Maybe the alone time would do him good. Maybe…maybe he would think, clear his head. Merlin turned to go to the museum, knowing that the king would return. And if he didn't, Merlin would wait until he did.

xxx

Morgana closed the book gingerly, thinking.

She could have sworn she had saw _him_. Merlin. Bu that was…that was impossible, wasn't it? It had been hundreds of years. There was no way he could still be alive.

"Who else have you told about the book, Norman?" she asked, turning her gaze on the small, older man. He bowed his head at her ferocious glare.

"No one, my lady."

Morgana scowled, turning. Norman had been the first person she had met in this forsaken new world. He had thought that she was a genie, come to grant all his wishes and work at his command. She had quickly fixed that. Humans' minds were so easy to control, even after having died and come back.

When Norman had released her from that damn book, she had found out everything she could on Camelot and the new world. She was pleased to see that the kingdom had been destroyed, her brother killed, and his people seized. But what she wasn't expecting was the world that had arose from it all. Even after the Saxons had taken over, magic was still non-existent. In fact, most people only believed it to be a fairy tale, child's play. The humans had grown selfish and cruel and terrified of anything they couldn't explain. So they got rid of it all. Well, she was here to fix that problem. She would show them what true power was and she would finally rule this land, once and for all.

"Come, Norman. We have a meeting with the royal house and its… _parliament_."

Norman bowed. "As you wish, my lady." He opened the front door to a busy street outside and Morgana disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The doe bent its head toward the fawn and licked its ear lovingly. She prodded its tawny side gently, nudging it to its feet. The fawn stood, trembling, and took a hesitant step towards its mother. It fell, its legs weak, and the doe helped it to its feet once more.

Around them the bushes and trees bustled quietly, alive. A calm breeze blew through the clearing and the wild grass danced. Chipmunks chattered loudly to their neighbors, chasing each other around. The birds above flapped great wings, soaring through the murky gray sky. A low crack of thunder rumbled overhead but the animals paid it no heed. They had lived through storms before.

Arthur sat on the branch of an old oak tree, framed by the fiery hues of red and orange leaves. He watched the dying meadow below him, his mind numb.

Morgana was back.

When he had heard her name, he had half a mind to not believe it. But when it sunk in that it was true, that she had returned from the grave, his heart almost stopped and he did the next thing natural after fighting. He ran.

He didn't have a destination in mind. He just knew he had to leave. He had to be able to think. Because standing on the ruins of his home, looking at a man who hadn't aged a day but should have been dead, and hearing from his light lips that the worst possible evil known to mankind had returned, he felt trapped. In a cage, like the animals at those so called zoos Merlin had told him about.

Sitting in the forest made him feel freer and he was almost as relaxed as the unsuspecting wildlife around him. His thoughts turned to the gentle ways of the doe and her child and he watched as they nibbled on a dying blackberry bush.

It was all too horrible. Returning, his loved ones dead, his enemy revived. Part of him detested the fact that he had come back. He hated this world (except maybe pizza) and he hated the strange ways that he had yet to fully understand. It was all so confusing and overwhelming and he just really missed the way things used to be, hanging around with the knights, going on rides with Gwen, laughing with Merlin. Everything had changed. It had all gone. He had died and left it all behind and when he woke up, there was nothing he could do about it.

He crushed the brown leaves in his hand, crumbling them into dust. He could feel their serrated edges against his skin, sharp but not painful. They reminded him that he was here, living, in the present. He had to stop thinking about the past.

Gwen's sweet face and kind eyes came to his mind and she smiled at him. He knew what they would be telling him, if they could see him right now. Gwen would tell him to cheer up…to be strong like the man she knew. Gwaine would be calling him a sissy, telling him that he needed to pluck up and face whatever came his way. Leon would give kind words of advice about not letting his heart overrule him. Lancelot would remind him of what he should be doing, telling him to remember who he was. Elyan would tell him a joke, try to make him see the humor in the world again. And Percival would just stand and stare and agree with it all.

The knights. _His_ knights. They were brilliant, they were. All of them. And almost always right. And right now, if they could have been there, they would have been agreeing on one thing; Arthur needed to accept everything that had happened because then was then and now was now. Pouting and running wasn't going to do anything to protect the world from Morgana. He had to…he had to let go. They wouldn't have wanted him to exist in such a state of pain and misery, he knew that. Now it was time to accept it.

He thought of Merlin. Merlin had done so much for him. He had put up with the king even in his worst moments, past and present. He had fought and waited and now faced innumerable dangers just to protect him. Showing up, staying strong…it was the least Arthur could do for him. And even then he knew the sorcerer deserved more.

Above him, the sky grew steadily darker and another bout of thunder grumbled, interrupting his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see that the doe and fawn had left, along with the other animals. They had finally decided to take cover from the incoming storm. With a sigh and a final goodbye to those forever in his memories, he jumped down from the tree, his heart simultaneously lighter and heavier, and started for…home.

xxx

Merlin had done some much needed and long-denied work at the museum, giving Janette a deserved day off. She had noticed his sorrowed nature and recognized that he needed the time alone. At 6, Merlin closed up and walked home, his head low and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark jeans.

Once home, he sat and waited. He had thought that after the king had returned his wait would be over. But no. Ever since Arthur had come back that was all it felt like he was doing. Just…waiting…and hoping…and longing for something that could never truly be his.

He laughed drily, coldly. It was funny, how many people could see his feelings for Arthur…Gaius…his mother…most of the knights…and now Elizabeth. In fact, almost everyone he knew had figured it out. Except Arthur. The clotpole was too…stubborn. Idiotic. Prat-like.

Outside, the sky growled with thunder. Merlin's eyes drooped and he lay back more comfortably against his pillows. He wondered if it would rain…and if Arthur would be back soon…maybe he should go looking for him…

The warlock yawned and rolled over, letting the thoughts glide away as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Merlin's eyes opened slowly at the knocking on his door. He frowned, sitting up, and glanced at the clock. It was almost 10. Who could have been at the door at this hour? He got up slowly, yawning, and padded barefoot to the door.

He was met by a tired, mussed up Arthur, who leaned against the white door frame languidly. He wasn't wearing his jacket and the dark gray cloth stretched over his chest, outlining the muscles there perfectly. The golden hair was ruffled, strewn about like the autumn leaves in the wind. He watched Merlin apologetically, ocean eyes wide and questioning.

Merlin stood back and let him in. Arthur trudged in silently, standing awkwardly by the ruined couch. Merlin locked the door and came back to him, arms crossed, head bowed.

"Merlin…" Arthur started.

The warlock raised a hand to stop him. "Arthur, you don't have to say anything. It's alright. I understand that you're going through a lot right now…just next time, try not to worry me so damn much and don't run off like that."

Arthur nodded, his heart lifting at the worry and acceptance in Merlin's voice. What had he done to deserve such a great friend?

Merlin walked over to the closet and took out some blankets to make a bed on the floor while Arthur got cleaned up. The warlock went to lay down on the ground, not thinking the king would willingly sleep there when Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin, this is your home. I will take the floor."

He arched a brow curiously. "Really? Alright then. If you really mean it."

The warlock crawled into his bed, and Arthur lay on the floor, crossing his arms under his head and looking at the ceiling. As Merlin pulled the covers up, still sitting, he had a thought…a suggestion that came out of his mouth before he could think about it.

"You know, I wouldn't care if you slept up here, too. It's plenty big enough," he said quietly, squeezing the edge of the blanket tightly as his stomach flipped at what he'd just said.

Arthur leaned on an elbow and looked over at him and the large room still left on the mattress. Well…it was just Merlin. They had known each other for ages. And besides, it was better than sleeping on the floor.

"Okay." He picked up his blanket and pillow and tossed them on the other side of the bed and lay down.

Merlin's heart flipped and he took a breath to steady himself, knowing it was nothing. He turned the bedside light off and then lay down, his back away from the king. If he was going to survive this rash, horrible idea then he had to try to convince himself that Arthur wasn't really there. But his heart and mind betrayed him. He could feel the weight of Arthur pressing the other side down, could feel his heat, hear the gentle breaths. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that he would soon fall asleep.

Arthur turned under his blanket, staring out the window at the dark clouds rolling across the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. His mind slowly drifted towards the warlock sleeping beside him. Merlin had changed…he was no longer some school boy idiot blubbering around like a fool…he had grown. He had hardened. It could be seen both in his features and actions. And yet…even now, there was a softness to him. Merlin may have lived and waited in solitude but he had done that…for him. And why? What would he want with a king who had put him through more trouble than his life was worth?

"Merlin…" he started slowly.

The warlock closed his eyes, trying to fight the sudden urge to leap out of bed. "Yes, Arthur?"

"I wanted to say thank you for everything that you have done. I know…this has not been easy for you. My returning. My behavior. Most people would not have dealt with me in…well, as courteous a manner as you have. And I appreciate that…even if I've never really told you as much."

Merlin's heart faltered. "You're welcome, Arthur."

There was a moment of silence before the king pressed on, determined to get a straight answer. "Although I still can't understand why you did it all…I never have treated you fairly…why you would wait when you were free from me after my death is still a mystery."

Silence. Merlin didn't respond. He lay with his eyes open, wondering what the king was getting at. He jumped at the crack of thunder. His nerves were set to high, what with the storm raging outside and the king lying so close to him….

"So why did you really wait, Merlin?"

And there it was. The words Merlin had hoped the king wouldn't ask him. Because he couldn't tell him, not really. He wouldn't risk Arthur's friendship.

"I told you…I was told that you would return and I was to wait to help you in whatever future problems you were to face," he answered slowly, trying to stick with the reason the dragon had given him all those years ago. His stomach churned like a blender and he swallowed, hoping he wouldn't puke.

"Merlin, you and I both know that when it comes down to it, you don't do listen to anyone without a reason of your own. I just want to know why."

Merlin sat up. His nerves had been electrified long enough. His mind was clouded with energy and heat. His stomach raged with anxiety and anger and fear at Arthur's stupidity. And then his mouth word vomited once more and this time, he let it.

"Because you clotpole. Without you I have nothing else. I would do anything for you. You're it. You always have been."

He pulled on his discarded pants and shoes, turning away from Arthur's confused and questioning look. Grabbing his jacket, he headed out the door before Arthur could say anything else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Merlin walked down the dark street, anger and exhaustion in his heart. He shouldn't have said those things to Arthur…he wouldn't understand. But the damn king drove him absolutely crazy, acting all innocent and ignorant but being so damn…perfect. He swallowed, feeling his heart beat in his throat as a wave of longing and regret pulsed through him.

There was another loud crack of thunder and the skies released their tears upon the earth, drenching him almost instantly. His footsteps echoed against the silent buildings of the town, his feet slapping at the wet pavement as he pulled up the collar of his coat and looked about for cover. He saw the little canopy of a store and headed towards it, hoping to wait out what was hopefully just a quick outburst of bad weather.

He reached the little roof and that was when he heard it. Laughter. He turned around and saw three men not far away, stumbling in the rain and laughing loudly, beer bottles in their hands. Merlin froze and turned around, hoping they hadn't noticed him. But it was too late. He heard one of them mumble something, could hear their uneven steps drawing closer. Merlin stepped out from his little cover and continued walking, not wanting to show them that he was worried or knew they were there.

He could hear them following him, although the raging of the wind made it more difficult. He kept moving, hoping to reach the museum. But the night was dark and the rain so thick that he couldn't see his hand in front of him. He turned towards a fuzzy glow on his left hoping to have found the street lamp he recalled seeing just before the museum entrance.

He stopped dead in his tracks. The orange gleam cut through the rain and showed him that he had walked into an alley way; a dead end. He turned to go, to try to find his way through the whipping rain around him. But the men were already there and, surprisingly fast for being drunk, punched him in the face before he could move.

"We wan' yer money an' anythin' else of value," one of them said close to his face from where he had fallen on the ground. His breath stunk of whiskey and cigarettes. Merlin flinched away from the cold hand that wrapped around his neck, pulling him upwards and pressing him roughly against the brick wall.

Merlin glared at the thick man, his head covered in a gray knit hat and wearing a frayed brown coat. His buddies were as poorly dressed and just as drunk. "You- you don't want to do that," Merlin gasped, barely getting the words out around his squeezed throat.

The man grinned, showing stained teeth. "An' why's that, princess? Are ya gonna take on all of us at once?"

Merlin's body trembled with anger and he felt his magic rise to his fingers. But before he could speak the word that would send them all running, another voice spoke.

"No. But I will."

Arthur stepped into the dim light, his dark shirt soaked, his hair askew, a ray of golden sunlight in the darkness of the storm around them. The man only had time to turn and see who had arrived when he was being pulled off by the king. He punched him in the nose, a blow that sent him tumbling backwards into his… _pals_. Merlin coughed as he pulled in much needed air and Arthur ducked a blow from one of the other three men. He kicked the man's arse, pushing him to the ground while turning towards the third man. His knuckles cracked against the stubbly jaw and the man fell over, crying out in pain.

"Stop! Or I'll…I'll shoot ya both!" The robber who had first attacked Merlin said, a gun pointed shakily at Arthur's head.

Arthur glanced to Merlin, who had stood back up, his breath returned. He glanced at the gun and rolled his eyes. " _Subverterunt_!" he shouted, raising a hand at the man.

The man's eyes widened as the gun flew out of his hands and down the alley way. His jaw began to quake at the golden glow of Merlin's eyes and before the warlock or king could do anything else, he and his cronies were running, slipping on the slick stones of the sidewalk as they hurried to get away from the strangeness they had just seen.

Merlin's eyes slowly faded back to blue and his arm lowered. The storm howled loudly in his ears and he turned away from the smile that beamed upon Arthur's face. The king watched the idiots running, laughing. He turned to Merlin, fierce joy and excitement in his heart.

"Just like the good days!" he shouted over the wind.

Merlin shook his head and started walking. Arthur's smile slipped away and he chased after the warlock, grabbing his arm to stop him. The sorcerer whipped around, flustered by the love and anger he was feeling towards the king right then and there.

"Leave me alone, Arthur. I don't need you." He turned to go again but Arthur stopped him.

"No. Merlin, we need to talk."

The warlock stopped, frozen and terrified. He turned to the king, his heart hard, and caught his breath at the sight of him. His hair was a torrent of ambrosia in the wind that moved around them, catching the dark rain but never dulling. His eyes gleamed, sapphires alight with the moon. Merlin's heart pounded at the golden beauty before him but he grit his teeth against it all, brushing wet strands of dark hair from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't know what it is I have done, but know that I regret whatever it is that is paining you so."

Merlin shook his head, sending drops of water flying, invisible amongst the other beads that were pelting them. Thunder roared above them and a flash of lightning lit up the sky, reflecting in Arthur's too blue eyes.

"It's not your fault, Arthur."

"What did you mean? Earlier, when you said I was it. I need to know, Merlin."

The warlock dropped his head, heart falling. His body trembled from the cold water pouring down his neck and face, soaking him even further. "Arthur…you don't understand. You never have!" He laughed and backed away from him, throwing his arms out. "You couldn't see anything about me! You couldn't figure out I was wizard and you couldn't see that I was hopelessly in love with you! You're so thick sometimes I don't even know how you can walk!"

Merlin turned, pacing, his heart pumping loudly in his ears. Arthur stood there, letting the pieces finally connect. Everything Merlin had done…he had stuck with him, through anything…he had given him the truth when he needed it and no one else would tell him. He had saved his arse countless times. He had helped him, made him laugh, gotten him anything he needed. And he had waited all this time. For…him. Arthur's heart skipped a beat as everything became so much clearer.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he whispered, the words carried away by the wind.

Merlin laughed harshly. "Oh, good one. And what would you have done if you had known I was a warlock _and_ gay? I wouldn't have lived to see the light of day! No, thank you very much but I'd much rather live with this secret then die by having it known. And besides, I shouldn't have had to tell you! Everyone else knew, they had figured it out themselves. But you…you can be such a prat. You just…you don't understand." He bowed his head, shoulders deflating in defeat at the outburst.

But Arthur's thoughts raged against this. Because he knew…that little thought…that little tug at his heart that had always protected his servant…that had always made him need to see Merlin's smile…that couldn't stand the tears or the pain…that had made him fight for him, refuse the help of anyone else, that had kept him strong for him _no matter what_ ….that seed was blooming like a wild fire, oblivious to the rain that tossed around them. He had…but…it was all too…

"Merlin things are different," he choked out. "I've always suspected…I've always wondered…and I…I know I'd do anything for you and…well I'd always thought the-the same but time…times are so different."

He stopped and looked at the warlock, whose head was cocked at an angle, not believing a single word that came from his lips. Arthur studied that face…the sharp cheekbones…the milky skin, luminous as moonlight…eyes, silver and blue and tormented. His lips were cherries that had fallen in the storm, lying still in the wet, perfect and unbruised.

Arthur shook his head. How…? Why did he feel like he was seeing Merlin for the first time? Really seeing him? Why did his heart tremble in rage at the thought of this…man being hurt…being broken? Why did his mind feel as if a tornado were destroying all his thoughts, all his sensibility? And why did it hurt so much to see Merlin staring at him accusingly, glowing face shrouded in pain and misery?

He took a step towards the warlock, not knowing what to do, just knowing that he wanted…he _needed_ Merlin to understand that…he didn't completely understand after all. His heart drew him forward and Merlin's body reacted as if being pulled towards a magnet. And then, Arthur's face was so close to his own and he couldn't think…couldn't breathe. What was the king saying? What…

Neither of them knew who it was who closed the gap. Arthur only remembered pushing Merlin against the cold bricks, water trickling down his nose, slicking their lips. He could feel Merlin under him, strong and thin, his hands curled against his chest.

It wasn't like the movies. The kiss was sloppy. Messy. Hard. Arthur didn't know what he was doing and Merlin could only feel himself holding on. Their lips crashed into each other like waves…it was rough and fast and eager, as if the storm around them had invaded their very actions. And for Merlin, it was over much too quickly.

Arthur pulled back, breathless. His mind was…fuzzy…warm. Merlin was staring at him, shocked and, if possible, more hurt than before….because he knew….he knew Arthur wasn't ready for any of this. Arthur's heart pounded, picking up speed as the kiss…the feel of Merlin's lips against his swirled in his mind. He leaned against the bricks, one hand holding him steady.

"Oh," he breathed, needing to let…something out.

Merlin stared at him, worried. "Arthur…are you alright?"

The king glanced up at him, in a daze. His mind was fighting itself and everything it had ever known. "I've always thought…it's all very confusing."

Merlin let out a breathless laugh, staring up at the sky. The rain had finally slowed down but they were still soaked. His heart was still racing and his legs felt wobbly from it all. He straightened up and touched Arthur's shoulder lightly with a shaking hand. "Come on. Let's get dried off."

Arthur nodded, numb and thinking. Everything he thought he had known…was gone. Now it felt as if he couldn't tell up from down or left from right. He followed Merlin home, empty and full all at once…still thinking about those cherry lips.

Merlin helped the king dry off and told him to get changed before helping him into bed. Arthur collapsed against the soft cushion and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. His brain was still raging…still thinking…and it all had pushed him to the edge of exhaustion.

Merlin stood above him, his heart slowly sinking. He touched his lips, thinking about the kiss…about Arthur…and about what would happen when he woke up. The warlock sighed as the night's events dragged his body down heavily. He pulled up the armchair next to the bed and curled into it…still thinking…and hoping….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Arthur woke to sunshine in his face. He blinked bleary eyes, shielding his face from the soft light and scooted over into the shadows. He frowned as he realized where he was, catching sight of Merlin in the armchair next to the bed.

Then it hit him.

The kiss….Merlin….Him.

Arthur's breath caught in his throat as panic slowly started to bubble in his heart. He had…Merlin and him…he glanced over to the sorcerer, curled up like a child in the large chair. His heart calmed at the sight and the tension seemed to slip away. He rested back against the pillows and studied the peaceful face. Merlin had changed. His delicate cheekbones were more prominent, his lips fuller. There were the signs of morning scruff on his chin. His eyes were closed, smooth….he seemed so innocent in sleep, not like the tired, worried man that Arthur had mostly seen awake.

Of course that worry was his fault, as he had found out yesterday…Merlin had lived all these years with two secrets…deadly to the warlock but, as Arthur was thinking about it, wondrous to him. He thought about the kiss…about Merlin's thick, soft lips under his, about the rain that had made them shine, and the breath they had shared. His heart pounded faster, his nerves tingling as every detailed played in his head, perfectly remembered.

He swallowed nervously because he had to – to admit…he had _enjoyed_ kissing Merlin. His heart had never raced…his senses had never felt so alive and electric as they had last night. In fact, Arthur almost wanted to kiss him again. But then that would mean….

He pulled at his bottom lip with his finger and thumb, thinking. He had changed, too….Maybe it was death and waking up alone…maybe it had always been there and only needed to be found…but whatever it is, he wasn't going to figure it out here.

He got up as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb the sleeping sorcerer, and pulled on some clothes. Dressed in fitted jeans, a long-sleeved, loose white shirt and his new favorite jacket, he scribbled a note for Merlin telling him not to worry, and left.

xxx

When Merlin woke, the first thing he noticed was the empty bed save a lone piece of paper. He stretched cramped muscles and reached over to it, reading Arthur's loopy handwriting.

 _I've gone for a walk. Don't worry about me. I'll be back later._

The warlock sighed and crumpled the paper, tossing it in the trash can on his way to the bathroom. He changed into dark pants and a warm blue shirt before grabbing his coffee, bag, and jacket and heading for the museum.

xxx

Merlin scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly, staring at the loading computer screen. He sat at the front desk, leaning back lazily against the comfortable black pleather of the swivel chair. He had been there for a few hours, searching diligently for the location of the book. And hopefully Morgana.

There was a ping from the speakers and an address with a picture appeared on the screen. Merlin leaned forward quickly, his spirits lifting. He clicked the picture excitedly, bringing up the shipping carrier and the address it had mistakenly been taken to.

Savile Row, London, England.

No house address. Merlin pulled up a map of London, finding Savile, and his heart fell. It was going to take him ages to find the house or flat the book was in. It had already taken him days to get this far, and that was with the help of magic. He sighed disappointedly and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He had no other choice. He would have to get to London and start looking and hopefully, he would stumble across the man and the book before Morgana figured out what he was up to.

The heavy front door opened and Arthur entered, face drawn and set. He came over to the desk and Merlin closed the laptop, not wanting the king to see what he had been looking at. He wasn't quite ready to share his plans with him.

"Arthur," Merlin stated.

The king ran a hand through his hair, looking around. "Merlin…can we talk?"

The warlock's thoughts turned to the events of last night and he nodded, standing. He led the way to the book stacks where they would have some privacy from Janette or any others who decided to come in. The king leaned back against a shelf of old novels, not looking at the sorcerer. Merlin's heart thumped at the conversation he knew had to happen…whether he wanted it to or not.

"Arthur…you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand…that you may not feel as I do and that's alright. I wasn't expecting anything and I didn't even mean to tell you and I'm completely alright with us being friends so-"

"Merlin, stop."

But he continued on, speeding up in his panic to not lose Arthur's trust or friendship. "And I understand if you want to stay somewhere else because you need some time and I'll help you in whatever way I can, just don't shut me out forever because I don't think I-"

Merlin rambled on and Arthur, his heart quickening as he watched the panic spread across the warlock's face, crushed his lips to his to shut him up. Merlin, surprised, stumbled back, leaning against the book shelf for support, arms slightly raised as if to protect himself. Arthur greedily pressed his lips against Merlin's, sucking on the sweet, tantalizing mouth. The warlock gasped in response to the heat and electricity he felt flowing from Arthur to him, letting the king inside. Arthur pressed closer to him, mind on Merlin until his name brought everything back. Just as suddenly as he had kissed him, he stepped back, head bowed, confusion swirling in his mind.

Merlin stood there, arms still raised, shock and disappointment at the sudden cool air brushing across his face at Arthur's departure. He lowered his hands and closed his jaw, straightening his shirt with trembling hands.

Arthur scratched his forehead and looked up at the warlock watching him so cautiously. "Merlin…I'm very confused….In my time…this was not allowed. People were killed for it. But that didn't mean it didn't happen. And part of me feels guilty because of – because of Guinevere. And I'm not very sure what to do about it because…because I don't think I want it to stop. I want – I _need_ you, Merlin. So please…just help me." His last words came out in a whisper and he looked away, shoulders slunk and seeming to have shrunk in just those few desparate sentences.

Merlin stepped forward slowly and put a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It's alright, Arthur. You don't have to be afraid or guilty or angered…and of course I will help you. Just tell me what it is that you want to know."

The king slid down to sit, sighing. His knees were up and he leaned against them, rubbing a hand through his hair while thinking. "About this," he motioned a hand to the both of them. "I remember you saying the other day that it was legal…but what does it all mean? Is there something wrong with…with all of us? And are you sure that it's…it's safe?"

Merlin nodded sorrowfully at the wave of queries. "It's not like the past times. We're not going to be thrown in jail or executed or burned or anything for it. People have begun realizing that love is love…it extends beyond the physical realm. We are as safe as hetero – or female/male – couples are. Of course, that doesn't mean there aren't people who disagree. There will always be people who are against something that doesn't align with their beliefs. But now that some laws have been passed, we're allowed to date and be out in public and even marry. Because _love is love_."

He said the last bit with force, wanting it to stick in Arthur's head but knowing it would take time. "As for your other question, I want you to remember this if you go away with nothing else. There is nothing, I repeat, _absolutely nothing_ wrong with any of us. Not with you and not with me. It's not witchcraft or acts of the devil. It's not a disease or an injury. It's who we are and who we choose to be. And we're allowed to be who we are and who we want. We're just us."

Arthur looked up at the ferocity and determination in Merlin's voice, seeing a fire in his eyes. Some part of him took in those words, letting them wrap around him, trying to get comfortable with it. But it was like wearing new shoes…it just didn't fit yet. But yet didn't mean never.

"Okay," he murmured, nodding.

Merlin smiled sadly. Again, as much as he hated saying it and thinking it, he knew the king just needed time….and time the warlock never seemed to run out of.

"Come on," he said, standing. "Let's get pizza."

Arthur's lips turned upwards into a small smile at the thought of the delicious and warm food. "Okay. But only if you're buying."

As Merlin closed up and they left, joking lightheartedly, Arthur said again and not for the last time, "Thank you, Merlin. For everything."

The warlock just smiled. "Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Morgana sat on the roof of the building she had returned in, overlooking a small part of the wonderful city known as London. The moon was rising steadily in the dark sky behind her. Her dark dress and robes whipped around in the wind as she contemplated what to do.

The _royal house_ had denied her request and had attempted to restrain her. So nothing had come from that endeavor. But she had other ways around that.

It was the other… _problem_ she was concerned with. If her vision had been right, and they almost always were, then Merlin was still alive. And he knew about her. She knew from the last battle she had had with him that the only way for her to succeed was to make sure he didn't live.

She peered out across the tall buildings as another gust of wind blew around her, pulling at her wild hair. Yes. It was the only way. And she knew exactly where he'd be. Perhaps she would pay him a visit tomorrow…give him a little surprise. She grinned as the power she deserved glimmered within reach. She would rule. There was nothing stopping her now. Not even Arthur.

xxx

 _"Say goodbye to him, Merlin. You're never going to see your precious king again. I'll make sure of it."_

 _Her voice writhed like snakes around him, invisible. He squirmed in the suffocating darkness, looking for her._

 _"Why don't you come out and face me, Morgana? Leave Arthur out of this!" he shouted desperately as the shadows seemed to bind around him tighter and tighter._

 _She laughed, high pitched and crazy. "Oh but Arthur is how I can hurt you the most. Isn't that right…Emrys."_

 _A spotlight flashed in his face and he turned away, blinking. A scene met his eyes, the first spot of color in the mass of black around him. It was Arthur, standing a little ways away, eyes pleading with a cloaked figure. But the person shook his head and thrust a sword into Arthur's side, breaking through the chainmail with a crunch. The king's eyes widened in pain and shock before his arm lifted his own sword and pushed it through the killer's chest._

 _"No!" Merlin screamed, fighting against the strong, invisible hands gripping him like a lion's jaws._

 _Morgana laughed and snapped her fingers and the scene replayed itself. Over. And over. Merlin bowed his head, tears running down his face as Arthur's scream of pain filled his ears, burning his mind. "Stop. Please. Arthur," he whispered._

 _"It's never going to stop, Merlin. This is your destiny. Deal with it."_

xxx

"No!"

Merlin shot up, his heart pounding, looking about wildly. The blanket slipped down from his bare chest and the moonlight shone on his milky skin as he searched the room for Morgana. Arthur sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He saw the panicked expression on Merlin's face and the sleep left him instantly.

"What's wrong?"

Merlin's whole frame trembled as he wiped away the tears that had suddenly began trailing down his face. He shook his head, unable to speak. Arthur, eyes wide in worry, pulled the warlock into his arms. Merlin turned into the warmth of Arthur's strong chest, squeezing his eyes shut tightly at the visions that had haunted his mind.

Morgana was going to kill him. Both of them. He had saw her…she would find him. And when she figured out that Arthur was alive…his body racked with fear and anger at the thought of what could happen…of what she would do to Arthur.

"Even when you're back, I can't stop seeing it," Merlin mumbled finally, pulling away to reassure himself (again) of Arthur's presence. He let out a breath, looking away embarrassedly.

"Merlin," Arthur started, taking his hand. "I'm here. I'm not leaving, okay? It's alright." He pulled the man back to him and they lay down, arms around each other. Arthur put his chin on top of Merlin's soft raven hair, thinking once more about their…unusual circumstances.

Merlin clung to Arthur as his eyelids drooped heavily, sleep overcoming his frenzied brain once more. So what if Morgana found them? He would be ready for her when she did. Because there was no chance that he was going to let her take Arthur away from him again.

"Sleep, Merlin," Arthur whispered, kissing the top of the sorcerer's head.

But Merlin had already floated back into slumber. And this time, the warmth of Arthur's arms kept the nightmares away.

xxx

Arthur woke up first, his shoulder numb from where Merlin still lie. The warlock had his arms wrapped snuggly around Arthur's firm chest, holding him. The king grimaced as his last moments with the sorcerer came flooding back into his mind. Him, in Merlin's arms, begging him to just hold him…to be with him…and Merlin promising that he would never leave, pleading with him to stay, too.

He glanced down at the peaceful face, smooth lips mumbling while he slept, and Arthur's heart calmed. It was funny how relaxed Merlin made him feel at times…and how electric he could during others. His heart warmed at the thought of just…Merlin. He smiled, thinking back to everything they had ever done. Oh how he'd been a fool. But that was then…and this was now. There was nothing holding him back except his own insecurities. And with time, he knew even he could conquer those demons.

He placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's forehead, lips brushing across the soft skin. Merlin 'mmmed' in his sleep, mouth raising in a small smile.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, running a thumb along the man's jaw. He mumbled something about being cold and burrowed closer into the king's side, letting out a content sigh. Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the pure adorableness and he grinned. "We should do something today. Go somewhere."

"Okay," Merlin murmured from the little blanket cave he had made while curling into Arthur. Silence.

"That would…it might require you getting up."

Arthur heard the muffled groan from next to him and laughed, moving quickly off the bed to get the warlock up. There was another groan at this as the warmth of the other side of his cave disappeared. He sat up, strands of hair sticking everywhere, and frowned at the man digging for clothes in the closet, his golden skin shining in the sunlight. Merlin's heart leapt at the beauty of him…Arthur…who had just cuddled with him. The frown fell from his face as the thought and love washed through him, leaving behind a beaming smile and a girlish giggle.

The two each showered and got dressed before deciding on what to do for the day. Arthur's stomach rumbled loudly before they had made a decision and Merlin smiled. "Why don't we go to breakfast? There's a really good restaurant in town and they have the best pancakes around."

Arthur grinned. "Lead the way, then."

The two made their way out, said a quick good morning to Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and started on the dirt path to Strotsville in what was a surprisingly warm fall day. Merlin was bubbling with happiness, more joy in him than he had felt in ages. He and Arthur joked around, talking about everything big and little as they walked. Arthur felt warm and relaxed as they talked and couldn't help it as he continually cast long glances at the excited sorcerer. Merlin was the happiest he had seen him since he'd been back. It was like he was back to his usual, innocent self.

Merlin had just finished telling him about the time he had accidentally used magic on some of the technology that had been created. He had finished his humorous tale on how it made the phones start talking to each other and turned the people in the tv into their actual characters and allowed the lights to turn on and off when they wanted to when they reached the restaurant doors. A short, frizzy haired waitress met them at the door and showed them to a window table, handing them two menus.

"Thank you, Bridget," Merlin said warmly.

Bridget smiled. "Of course, love. I'll let you have a few minutes."

Arthur was amazed at the restaurant. He piled Merlin with questions, who answered them the best he could, helping the king order his food, and then listening to more of Arthur's queries. An hour later, they walked out the door, stomachs full, and laughing joyfully at another story of Merlin's.

"I have to admit, those were delicious pancakes. Better than some of the food you've tried, it seems," Arthur said with a smile as they walked through the town, looking for something else to do. He shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing at Merlin under golden lashes.

Merlin smiled warmly. "I told you they were great."

"So how many people know…about you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin frowned. "About my magic or the other…trait?"

The king shrugged. "Both."

"Well…no one knows about my magic. I suppose Mr. and Mrs. Jones suspect it…I've helped them with an awful lot of work around their house. And I've lived with them long enough that they would have noticed something. I'm not as careful as I used to be."

Arthur nodded, chewing on the information. It was strange how much more at ease he was while knowing Merlin had magic. Of course, he supposed he knew all along, too. He remembered when Merlin had first told him, how much sense everything made, how clear it had all become…the strange acts, Merlin always seeming to know about the danger, the both of them escaping trouble at every twist and turn when it should have been impossible. Yes. It had surprised him…but in the way of finally having something you weren't sure of firmly confirmed.

"And the other?"

Merlin blew out a stream of air, shrugging. "Well, some people know, here and there. They either learn because I'm not exactly interested in them or they figure it out by the people I'm around. Like Elizabeth. She knows. And Janette, no doubt. She's always been a snoop. But otherwise…it's not like I go shouting out the fact that I like men. It shouldn't have to be like that. It's normal, love. You don't see other guys saying, 'Hey, I like chicks'. Why should we be any different?"

Arthur smiled at this. It calmed him to know that…it wasn't something everyone had to know. "I'm just surprised other people are so okay with it."

"Well why shouldn't they be? We're people too. I'm still human. Like I said, love is love." Merlin pointed to a little gallery. "This is a cool place. Do you want to check it out?"

Arthur nodded, still not exactly sure what Merlin meant by that statement, but figuring he might understand someday. They opened the door and went in. Inside, the entrance was dim before lightening out to white walls with pieces of art. A woman came over to them with a smile, wearing a black suit and glossy shoes.

"Hello! Are you two here to visit? We've got some lovely new paintings in," she said sweetly, flashing bright white teeth. She kept eyeing Arthur, who moved uncomfortably from the attention.

"Yes, we are. We just wanted to have a look around…something to do, you know?" Merlin responded, perhaps a little harsher than necessary, frowning at her…interest in the king. She must have noticed the ferocity in his tone because her smile shrunk and she nodded.

"Of course. Well, enjoy your time! Have fun! And I'm happy for you. You're a cute couple."

Arthur froze, eyebrows raised and Merlin blushed, glancing towards the king and hoping he wouldn't panic at this. "Umm, we're not…together," he stuttered.

The prim lady arched a brow and nodded knowingly, as if she didn't exactly believe that to be true. "Oh, of course. Anyways, I'll be up front if you need me." She turned on her heel sharply and walked away, leaving Merlin blushing as red as a tomato and Arthur scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Thank you," Arthur whispered as they started walking. He was grateful that Merlin had covered them like that…even though he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the sorcerer, he didn't know if he was quite ready to admit that to the world yet.

Merlin shrugged and the red faded from his face. "Don't sweat it. I know it'll take time. I can wait."

In the end, they only looked at a few paintings and sculptures before agreeing that art viewing wasn't really interesting after all and left, heading home. They were walking by the lake, musing that it felt more like summer than fall, what with the sun shining so brightly and the birdsong that filled the air.

"I'm sure we could find-"

A bolt of lightning struck the ground, just feet from where they had been walking. A strong burst of wind came over the lake and a dark cloud seemed to descend on the island in the center. Merlin and Arthur stopped as out of the smoke of the lightning bolt stepped a figure clad in black, her head bent. It was only when she looked at them, eyes flashing gold, that Merlin understood. Morgana. So his dream had been a prophecy after all.

She took a step toward them, eyes on Merlin, a crazed smile on her face, when she saw him. She froze immediately, not believing what she was seeing. The smile disintegrated into an expression of horror as her mind registered Arthur Pendragon, alive and standing in front of her.

"No," she whispered. A hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hide her terror. "You're – you're _dead_."

Arthur stood just as shocked. His face had gone white and he stood, unable to move. Morgana regained her composure first and a hot rage filled her blood. Her face hardened and she lifted her hands.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still beat you. _Ventus repellendum_!" She flung her hands at Arthur, eyes flashing gold, and a huge gust of wind pushed the king to the ground.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted. He turned back to Morgana, who stood smiling. She circled him.

"Come now, Merlin. Let's settle this the right way. _Ignis de caelo, audi mey_!" She threw her hands up to the heavens and lightning crackled above them. Arthur stumbled back to his feet, coming to Merlin's side.

Merlin felt his magic well inside him and he called to it. " _Quae guvernet, et protegat_!" He released his magic upon her and a storm bubbled around the witch, surrounding her. She laughed and flung her lightning hands at them, aiming it for Arthur.

"No!" Merlin shrieked, seeing the magic's path in slow motion.

He shoved Arthur to the side and the firey light hit him in the chest, making the breath leave him. He fell to his knees as pain flooded his heart and lungs. His vision blurred and the storm surrounding Morgana faded. She laughed again, walking over to him slowly.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, scrambling towards them.

Morgana flung out a hand, freezing him in midair. "Don't, brother dear. My quarrel was not with you. Not that you won't die. Again. But first I must take care of _him_." She turned to the wizard, struggling to breathe, and grinned. "Admit it, Merlin. You've gotten old." She raised a hand and fire filled her palm. "You won't beat me this time."

"I will," he muttered, sitting up. Power flared through him, strengthening his muscles and he caught the fire she had attempted to hit him with. He held it in his hands, watching the fear play over her face, before throwing it at her.

She grinned. "This isn't the end." And before the flames could engulf her, she snapped her fingers and the lightning swept her away once more.

The bad weather was gone as quickly as it had arrived and Merlin fell to the ground, chest aching.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, heart pounding as he raced to the warlock's side, free from the spell at last. He kneeled over him, looking at the burnt ruins of Merlin's shirt and the circle that showed where he had been hit. He lifted the sorcerer into his arms, standing. "Merlin, stay with me. I'll get help."

But Merlin's vision was slowly fading and soon, everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Beep…beep…beep..._

There was a smell of bleach in the air. Merlin groaned as it hit him, the beeping nagging at his pounding skull. He blinked his eyes open slowly, blinded by the florescent light reflecting against bare whitewashed walls. Then he noticed the sting and claustrophobic feeling in his nose and he touched it, frowning at the wires and tubes, and pulled them out. He grunted as the last of it slipped out before taking a deep breath, coughing.

"Merlin," Elizabeth breathed, rushing into the room by his side. "How are you feeling?" He frowned at her, looking around at the bed, the weird shirt on him, and the pale, disturbing walls before realizing where he was. The hospital. But…what had happened?

"Elizabeth," he said, throat sore. "What happened? Why am I here? And why do I feel like…I got run over by a semi-truck?"

She shook her head, sitting down in the chair beside him. Her mousy hair framed her face and he could tell she was confused. "Arthur said that you were – you were struck by lightning."

And just as she said it, a sharp pang sprung over his heart. He gasped and clutched it, pulling the shirt back to reveal a shiny red circle the size of a softball. And then he remembered. Morgana. She had…she had attacked them.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin demanded immediately as the scene came back to him, fearing the worst.

She glanced up at his worry and the sudden strength in his voice. "Well…he was freaking out. Panicking. Like when he saw the bus except worse….He kept repeating something about a woman and lightning and how if she had killed you, he didn't know what he'd do. I had to give him medication to calm him down. He kept threatening the doctors when they told him he had to leave so they could work."

Merlin sat back against the pillows, relieved to hear that the king was safe. A wave of exhaustion passed over him but he forced his eyes to stay open. "Thank you, Elizabeth…can I – can I see him?"

She smiled, tucking her bangs behind an ear while standing. "Yes, of course. I'll – I'll go get him."

She left and a few moments later, Arthur came racing into the room, Elizabeth a few feet behind him. She smiled at him through the window before motioning that she had to get back to work.

"Merlin," Arthur stated, sitting down in Elizabeth's vacant chair. "Are you alright?"

The warlock smiled and tried to move towards the king. A grimace of pain flashed over him and he stopped. Arthur picked up his hand, frowning and wondering if he should call a nurse.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. Words cannot convey how horribly I feel that this has happened…Morgana is back and I couldn't do anything to save you and I haven't done anything to stop her and now you're lying in this bed. To think that – that you almost died…I don't know how I can make this up –"

"Arthur –"

"To you but know that I will not rest until Morgana is gone. I'm sorry, Merlin. Truly, regretfully, sorry and I promise –"

"Arthur!" Merlin said, louder this time. The king stopped and lifted his head, eyes wide…and red? As if he'd been crying…over him. "Shut up, you clotpole. I'm alright. I swear. Nothing I can't handle."

Arthur breathed, rubbing Merlin's hand in his while his thoughts swirled like snow in his head. "Merlin…" he started slowly. "I – I know what you mean, now….about love being love."

Merlin's eyes raised to the king's face and his heart skipped a beat at the pain and worry in Arthur's features.

"I didn't understand exactly…before…but that was because I thought I had nothing else to surrender…I didn't know that I have everything to lose."

He stopped and Merlin's breath caught in his throat. He raised his angel blue eyes to Merlin's, resolve set.

"When I thought you were dying…when I realized that I may never get to hold you again…or hear your laugh…or see the happiness shining in those goofy eyes and ears…I just couldn't handle it. Some part of me…it felt as if I were dying, too…like a pit had opened inside of me and was turning everything dark and black. I need you, Merlin. And perhaps a part of me knew this all along because I don't know how else it could be so strong and overwhelming, as if it had been born with me but…I love you."

The machine next to them flat-lined and beeped. Arthur looked to it, worried. And Merlin, realizing his heart had almost stopped, breathed. The machine went back to normal, beeping quickly to show the ferocious pounding of the warlock's heart. Arthur watched him worriedly before realizing that the machine gave away Merlin's bodily reaction.

Merlin let out a little breath, speechless at first, mind racing faster than his heart, trying to form words. He squeezed Arthur's hand, swallowed, and forced back the tears of joy.

"Arthur…you honestly have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words."

The king's face broke into a grin and Merlin smiled back, warmth of love and joy filling him from his head to his toes. Arthur radiated happiness, practically bouncing in his seat. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Merlin's lips and the machine began beeping loudly again. Arthur smiled against Merlin's mouth, laughing as he pulled back.

"Well…it's good to know the, ah, _effects_ , of my kissing. Let's me know death didn't get rid of all my charming traits," Arthur said smoothly, leaning back in his chair and grinning.

Merlin glared at the stupid hunk of metal next to him. "We should hook you up to this machine. See how you like it. Stupid wires. Do I have to stay here long?"

Arthur shrugged. "I'm not sure…Elizabeth mentioned wanting to keep you in here at least a few days, just to make sure there's no lasting effects of electrocution from the lightning. But I promise," Arthur began at Merlin's objections, "that when you get home, there'll be a special treat."

He grinned seductively at the warlock and Merlin could feel his face reddening as the machine began beeping loudly again.

xxx

"I've got everything planned," Arthur said, leading Merlin out of the hospital three days later. They passed Elizabeth on their way out and she grinned, trying to hold back a laugh and giving Arthur a thumbs up in good luck. As much as she hated having been turned down by Merlin, she was happy for the two of them. It was as if they had been made for each other.

Merlin frowned worriedly, not knowing what exactly the king had… _planned_. They walked home, Arthur chatting excitedly the whole way. When they got in, Mrs. Jones beamed at him and gave him a hug.

"Merlin, I'm glad you're back. And you too, Arthur. Good of you to finally come home," she said warmly. Arthur looked away embarrassedly, not realizing that the landlady would have realized that he had hardly left Merlin's side. Merlin grinned and glanced at Arthur warmly as they headed up the stairs.

Arthur fidgeted nervously with the keys when they had reached the apartment door. Before he pushed it open, though, he told Merlin to close his eyes. Merlin did so, feeling childish, but let Arthur lead him in, excitement pulsing through his veins.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Merlin opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. Filling almost every inch of the room were bright, floating balloons and gorgeous, luscious flowers. Merlin turned, taking in the daisies, sunflowers, roses, carnations, bluebells, lilies, tulips, and more. The aromas sweetened the air and cast bright colors along the blue walls. The balloons were even more interesting. Touching the ceiling were plastic balls of air in every color, size, and shape, from hearts to circles to monkeys holding get well cards. There were all shades of blue and red and green and they covered so much of the ceiling that he could hardly see the light.

Arthur stood behind him nervously, watching the warlock's expression. Merlin stopped and faced the king, so much warmth and light in his heart that he thought he was floating, too. He smiled. "Arthur…it's perfect. I can't believe you did all of this."

The king shrugged, red flushing his neck. "Oh, there's more! I've been researching what you guys call dates and I have it all planned for tonight. Do you want to start with dinner?"

Before Merlin could reply, the king took his hand and led him to the table, where there were even more flowers, a candle, and…a box of pizza.

"I ordered it myself," he said proudly, holding the chair out for Merlin. He took his own seat, opening the box of cheese and pepperoni. "Elizabeth helped me, of course…she was quite kind in helping me figure this all out."

Merlin grinned, ears lifting adorably, and tried not to laugh at the innocence and extreme cuteness of it all. He helped himself to pizza while Arthur grabbed them a bottle of wine and two glasses, smiling. Throughout dinner, they talked about everything and nothing, sometimes just enjoying the other's presence. Looking at the golden king across from him, his smile radiating love and warmth, Merlin had never felt happier or more alive. After they had finished eating, Arthur took Merlin's hand and they went over to a newly fixed couch, much to the warlock's surprise. The king had really done it all.

"Sit. I got us some movies…Elizabeth said that this was something people would do on a date. She recommended something called Marvel? So the guy at the movie store gave me these." He held up an Avenger's case and Merlin smiled. It took him a few minutes to figure out the dvd player (refusing Merlin's help) and when he did, went to sit beside the warlock.

The movie began and Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin, who snuggled closer to the king, curling his feet under him. They watched a bit of the movie, Arthur rubbing Merlin's hand in his own, drawing circles over his fingers. His mind wasn't on the talking superheroes on the screen but to the man beside him. He kept glancing down and eventually kept his gaze there, finding Merlin's reactions to the movie more fascinating than anything else. He smiled when Merlin smiled, his heart skip when he laughed, and he held his hand closer to him when his brow creased in thought or worry.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who looked away hurriedly, not wanting to be caught watching him. Merlin blushed and smiled, sitting up, his heart pounding at what he wanted to ask. "Arthur…could I…I know you don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable…but can I…you know…" he was stammering, not able to get the thought out.

Arthur grinned and kissed him lightly, teasingly, before pulling back. "Do that?"

Merlin breathed. "Yeah. I didn't know…I know you…I didn't want to push you anywhere you didn't want to go."

"Merlin, you can kiss me anytime you want. As long as you promise me one thing," Arthur said.

"What?"

"I get to do the same."

The warlock's face broke into a grin and Arthur pulled him into his lap, where Merlin crushed his lips to Arthur's. He pulled at the king's sweet, thick mouth with his own, savoring the feel of Arthur pressed so close to him. His heart was pounding so loud and fast he wondered how the king didn't hear it.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hips, pulling him closer, moving against the warlock's mouth eagerly. His heart was soaring, every inch of his body stood on end, like little zaps of warmth and cold and electricity were flowing through him all at once.

Merlin held Arthur's face in his hands, curling his fingers through the king's soft golden locks. He groaned as the king's hands slipped under his shirt, his fingers splaying out on his cold skin, rubbing warmth into him.

Arthur gasped for breath and Merlin, panting heavily, didn't lose time in kissing down the side of the king's face. His lips touched Arthur's smooth skin, rubbing delicately down his jawline. He nipped at a spot just under his chin, sucking lightly on his neck, and Arthur groaned, nails biting into the sorcerer's back. He pulled Merlin's lips back to his and before the warlock could move, he was on his back, Arthur above him. The king leaned downwards, pressing into him. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck as he kissed him again. The king sucked on Merlin's mouth, rubbing his tongue across his lips and causing a shudder down the sorcerer's back. His shirt was half up, the bare muscles gleaming like milk. Arthur rubbed the chest with his thumbs, his lips sinking lower. He traced Merlin's collarbone with his tongue, making Merlin moan in delight.

"A – Arthur," the sorcerer breathed.

The king smiled against Merlin's neck, loving the heat and thrill in his voice. His own heart was working overtime. He had never felt so thrilled…not with any of the ladies at Camelot…not even Gwen. It was as if Merlin were unlocking every emotion and pleasure center his body had to offer.

Merlin's fingers pulled at Arthur's shirt, trembling, and he let his hands trail over the king's firm muscles. His fingers danced over the smooth skin, ice-skaters performing a delicate routine. The king nipped a particularly sensitive spot and Merlin gasped, squeezing Arthur's smooth skin. He felt the death scar under his hands, felt Arthur pushing into him, felt his own body reacting, hardening, melting, losing control. He knew…he knew if Arthur didn't stop…Merlin wanted to go further…but was…was Arthur ready for that?

The king's lips returned to Merlin's. He was trying desperately not to think of what he really wanted to do…but was failing tremendously. Merlin's heat coaxed his body, setting his senses on fire. He moved his lips with Merlin's as if they were his breath and source of life.

"Merlin," he gasped as the warlock's hands traveled ever downward. Should he…was he ready?

Before he could think any more of it, there was a knock on the door.

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise, his breath catching in his throat. He looked at Arthur, his face centimeters from his own.

The knocks came again.

With a groan of disappointment, Arthur sat up and Merlin scrambled to the door, fixing his shirt and trying to smooth his disheveled hair. When he opened the door, his eyes widened at the flustered Janette, her dark skin shiny with sweat and her brown pixie hair askew. Her eyes were wide with worry.

"Merlin! I don't know who's done it but it's the museum! Someone's broken in!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The three of them raced to the museum and stopped at the demolished doors. One was hanging on its hinges, a smoky hole in the side while the other swung lightly in the breeze. It was as if a bomb had hit them.

Merlin led the way, not wanting Arthur or Janette to get hurt by…whatever was in there. He stepped over chunks of wood and stone and looked around the dark entry way. Walking forward, he looked around and his heart sank at the sight.

Everything had been torn apart. The front desk with the computer and other logs were completely gone, a pile of chunky ash on the floor. The sitting tables where visitors could examine documents and other objects closer sat in a pile of broken pieces by the left wall. Towards the right, all of the Camelot treasures…gold, silver, jewels…everything was gone. Nothing but black and smoke remained. The same went for the armory, the art, and the miscellaneous sections….in fact, the only thing that had survived were the two long rows of books.

Arthur appeared next to him, Janette wrapped in his arm. Her normally beautiful ebony skin had paled and her bottom lip quivered. Her dark eyes shone with fear. Merlin turned to them, devastation plain on his face at the sight of his whole life's work…destroyed.

"Janette…what happened?" Merlin asked.

She took a step towards the mess, shaking her head. "I was – I was in the armory, you know how I love it there, and I was just cleaning things, making sure everything was alright for when you came back tomorrow. I had my headphones in…I couldn't hear anything. But then…there was this explosion, loud enough to break through anything, so I went to the front of the museum because that's where I'd thought I'd heard it and there was – there was this _woman_. She wasn't like anything I'd ever seen. Her eyes…they _glowed_ …gold…like a cat's…and she was saying strange things and everything was just disintegrating…and I didn't know what to do so I…I ran into the back room and locked the door…I tried looking for my phone to call you or someone but I had left it at the desk…." She broke into sobs. "I didn't know what to do. I was so scared…I'm so sorry, Merlin!" She turned away and Arthur wrapped her back in his arms, frowning worriedly at Merlin.

The warlock turned back to the scene. If Morgana had been here…what if she had come to the flat? Merlin still wasn't fully healed from his last battle with her…He tried to connect everything, wondering what was going on. She had come to the museum when she could've went to the flat. She had destroyed everything except the books. She didn't even leave a message…or anything. Thoughts flew around his head, spreading from one to the next like wild fire. But one was screaming louder than the others.

What had Morgana wanted from the museum?

xxx

Merlin gave Janette the rest of the week off. The next day, he and Arthur returned to the scene of destruction. With the help of magic, he fixed the place up as best as he could…but, unfortunately, even his magic couldn't bring back the invaluable items from his and Arthur's past. All of those pieces…all of those memories…gone forever.

Over the next few days, the two contemplated the reason for Morgana's attack. Merlin began searching through the books, looking for any sign as to why they were left standing. Near the end of the week, he discovered the answer.

"It's not here!" he exclaimed, carrying the laptop as he walked out of the book stacks.

Arthur looked up from some order forms of possible Camelot items, frowning. "What isn't?"

"A book. I have everything in this entire museum cataloged, including the location within the museum. But this book, it's not there and that's the only place it could have been." Merlin showed him the picture and description.

Arthur read it, his frown growing. "But that – that's a book on –"

"Dragons. I know."

"What would she have wanted that for?"

Merlin stared at the hunter green cover of the book on the computer, his heart sinking. "It can…that book can help her raise a dragon."

"What! Are you suggesting that Morgana now has a very dangerous book that can help her bring about a creature to destroy England?" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin closed his eyes, pushing the computer away. "I'm not suggesting it. I'm saying that's exactly what she's going to do."

"Well, we have to stop her! I will not let her destroy this world as she once tried to do. You can find her, can't you?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin swallowed, thinking about the other book and its location in London. "I think…I _might_ know where she is."

Arthur stood up. "Alright. That's it then. We'll go and get it and her. She can't defeat the both of us, Merlin."

Merlin remained in his seat, shaking his head. "Arthur…you're not going with me."

The king froze and turned back to him, eyes wide in question. "What do you mean?" Merlin didn't look at him, not responding. Arthur understood the meaning of the silence. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "No. Absolutely not. You're not going alone."

Merlin turned on him, anger and panic flaring in his veins at the thought of Arthur in danger…Mordred stabbing Arthur flashed through his mind, a shadow, and he shuddered at the coldness that had consumed him during his time without the king.

"Arthur, I can't lose you. She's defeated you once and she can do it again. I won't have it. You're staying here."

"And you think that I want you in harm's way? Do you think I could live with myself if you died? Because I can't, Merlin. I've already felt what that was almost like and I don't want to know for real. I'm going with you or we're not going at all!"

"Arthur, you did die!" he shouted, the pain of a thousand years and more bleeding into his voice. "I was left, alone, to watch you and everyone else. I sent you away! I held you as your life left! So I already know what it feels like and I've been living with that for 1,478 years. I can't do it again, Arthur. I won't. I won't make it this time. You can't go. I _need_ you to live. I just…you can't." Merlin turned away as his voice cracked. The tears had come along with the memories and emotions he had been so desperately suppressing all this time. He clenched his teeth.

Arthur stood there, the anger leaving him. His heart ached at the pain in Merlin's voice…in his blue eyes…his usually smiling face. He went over to him and took him into his arms. Merlin turned towards him, clutching to his shirt. Arthur rubbed his, kissing his neck gently.

"Hey. Look. Merlin…I'm sorry. I know…I know it was hard…but I don't want to lose you either…we'll figure something out, alright?"

Merlin glanced up, blinking away tears and trying to smile. Arthur gave him a small smile, catching a tear with his thumb and tracing down the length of the warlock's jaw.

"We should go do something…get out of here…you've been working nonstop to figure this out. You need a break," Arthur said, holding Merlin at arm's length.

Merlin nodded, his thoughts tumbling…. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Why don't you go pick up a pizza from down the street…I just need a minute to arrange things here. Close up and all."

Arthur searched his face carefully before nodding and grabbing his jacket. "Alright. But then it's just you, me, the pizza…and a couch." He grinned and winked, trying to break the tension before heading out the door.

Merlin waited till he was gone before letting out a breath. His stomach rolled guiltily as he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Marcus? It's Merlin. I need a plane for tonight. Can you have it ready by midnight?"

There was a mumbled response and question from the other end. Merlin glanced at the two missing books on the laptop screen, heaviness weighing his heart down about what he was going to do…what he had to do.

"Yes. To London."

xxx

Arthur murmured something in his sleep, rolling over, his back pressed against Merlin's side. Merlin watched him carefully, wide awake. When he was sure that the king was asleep, he stood up as quietly as possible and got dressed. He threw some clothes in a suitcase, grabbed all of his debit cards and a few wallets, added in his laptop, and zipped the whole thing.

Arthur stirred in his sleep and Merlin looked to him anxiously, not daring to move until he settled again. The king snored once and Merlin's heart calmed. He went to the kitchen table, picked up a pad and pen and scribbled a hurried note to the king.

 _Arthur, I'm so sorry but I had to go. I couldn't let you get hurt. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and soon this will all be over. Please don't get mad and don't do anything rash. See you soon._

 _Merlin_

With one last glance back at the sleeping knight, Merlin picked up his suitcase and slipped through the door.

xxx

When Arthur woke the next morning, he was surprised to feel coldness next to him. He looked over, groggy eyed, and noted Merlin's absence. With a yawn, he sat up, stretching.

"Merlin?" he called, standing and padding barefoot into the bathroom. Nothing. The warlock was gone. Arthur shrugged and got dressed, figuring the sorcerer had gone to the museum. More research or something.

Arthur went about his usual day. He ate breakfast, watched some telly, went for a walk, and practiced sword-work. It wasn't until much later, when Merlin still hadn't returned, that the king began to worry. When he went into the kitchen that afternoon, he noticed the pale sheet of paper for the first time. Frowning, he picked it up, eyes racing over the words and heart faltering at what the sorcerer had gone to do.

His heart almost stopped and he looked around wildly, trying to figure out what to do. Elizabeth. She could help him. Mind set, he grabbed his sword and ran out the door, heading to the hospital.

"I need to speak with Elizabeth Baxter," Arthur told the lady at the front desk, breathless. She frowned at his mad state, noting the sword, but nodded and paged the nurse.

A few moments later, she appeared, curious, and eyes widening fearfully at Arthur's panicked features.

"Arthur. What's wrong? What's happened?" she asked, ever calm and quiet.

"Merlin. He's gone off to do something very stupid and very dangerous. I need your help finding him. You will help, won't you?"

She watched, wide eyed at the man's earnestness, and nodded. "Yes. Of course I will. Have you tried his phone? Do you know where he is?"

He shook his head and started for the door. "No idea. But I think Janette might be able to find out."

Elizabeth followed him, dialing rapidly on her phone. It rang three times before going to voicemail.

 _"You have reached the phone of Merlin. I'm not in right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Merlin, it's Elizabeth. Where are you? Arthur is freaking out right now. We're heading to the museum. Please call me."

She hung up and followed the king up the steps and through the door.

"Arthur," Janette said, surprised to see the man without Merlin. She frowned at his hurried state. "What's up?"

"You have access to all of the records, right?" Arthur asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Why?"

"Merlin's gone god knows where after…after a very dangerous person who has a very dangerous book. I need to know the location of the book.

She nodded again and pulled up a laptop. A few minutes later, the three surrounded the computer. Janette's fingers clicked away as she went through page after page, searching for the misplaced book. Finally, the record, which Merlin had only recently been on, popped up, giving them a picture and address.

"That's in London," Elizabeth said uncertainly. "I'm not quite sure you'll manage well there."

Arthur looked to her. "I know I am asking a lot, Elizabeth. And I know this all may seem very confusing…however, Merlin could be in very grave danger. Will you help me get to London?"

She bit her lip, thinking. Then she gave one, short nod. "Alright, yes. But…we'll have to take a plane. Do you have any money?"

Arthur held up one of Merlin's cards. "Yes."

At that moment, Janette butted in, confused and curious as to what the hell was happening. "Hey, whatever's happening, I want in on it. I did find this place after all."

But Arthur was already shaking his head, walking away. "No, ferocious Janette. You are not allowed to join this battle."

And the king and nurse disappeared through the door before she could argue. She frowned and went back to her book, muttering all the while, "Of course I don't get to do any of the fun stuff. I definitely need to find a better job."

xxx

A few hours later, Arthur and Elizabeth sat on a plane. She had made arrangements at work, had bought their tickets, and had tried calling Merlin two more times before reluctantly joining Arthur on the plane.

The king stared out the window, brooding. Even the sight of soaring past clouds, as if they were birds, couldn't shake his thoughts. He only had one thing on his mind.

Stop Morgana and save Merlin. Before he got himself killed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm sorry for the delay in updating…I've recently gone back to school and have had NO time to write :P The story is almost done though so please stick with me and I'll promise to update as soon as possible (at least once a week?) Anyways, here's a chapter most of you have probably been waiting for! Thank you guys so much for having read/reviewed/favorited/saved my story! I do it for you guys!**

 **Warning: Content Not Work Safe: M RATED**

 **Chapter 15**

Merlin closed the door shut tightly, shoulders sagging. He rubbed his face with one hand, dropping his bag on the floor and collapsing on the bed. He had spent the whole day going from house to house, building to building, looking for Morgana and the book. He had gotten through at least 30 buildings, half of one side of the street, before he came back, exhausted. It was almost 8 o' clock at night and he'd been at it since 7 that morning.

 _Ding_.

Merlin frowned and pulled his phone from his back pocket. _1 new voicemail from Elizabeth_. He let out a breath and listened to the latest call from the nurse.

"Hello, Merlin. It's me. Again. I've tried calling you 6 times now. It would be really nice if you'd pick up. Arthur is seriously freaking out right now. Anyway, we're in London. We don't know where we're going but…please, call me? For Arthur?"

There was a pause.

"Alright. Bye, then."

The message ended with a click and Merlin sat up, worry dawning across his face at the thought of Arthur…in London. The king could barely handle small country life. How was he reacting to such a big city right now? What if…what if he tried attacking something? What if someone hurt him? What if he had another panic attack?

The warlock stood up, biting his lip, thinking. Finally he hit the call back button.

 _Ring…ring…ring…_

"Merlin! Oh thank god!"

"Elizabeth, where's Arthur?" Merlin demanded.

"He's next to me. We just got out of the airport. I'm trying to find a taxi," she replied.

Merlin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, stomach doing a guilty flip. "Can you bring him to the Holiday Inn? On Piccadilly?"

"Yes, of course. Merlin, what's going on? Are you alright? Arthur says…he says you could be in danger."

Merlin bowed his head. "I'm fine. I'll explain everything later. I promise."

She snorted. "Because I haven't heard that one before."

"Elizabeth-"

"Yes, yes. I know. We'll see you soon."

The line went dead. Merlin sat down once more, mind racing. What would Arthur think? What was he going to tell him? And how the hell was he going to keep him safe now?

xxx

"Mister Merlin, you have two guests waiting for you, a Miss Elizabeth Baxter and a Mister Arthur Pendragon. Should I send them up?" a soft voice said over the phone.

"Yes, immediately," Merlin replied.

"Very well, sir." There was a click and Merlin replaced the hotel phone, resuming his pacing.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. The sorcerer opened it quickly to see Elizabeth standing there and Arthur not far away. Merlin pulled out a wad of pounds and pushed them towards her before she could speak.

"Do whatever you please, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry to have dragged you into all of this."

She frowned and didn't take the money. "No. I don't want your money, Merlin. I want to know what's going on." She crossed her arms and stood angrily in the door way, not budging. Arthur was getting closer and Merlin's anxiety increased.

"Please," he said. "I will explain everything in due time. I just need to deal with this first…do you trust me?"

She searched his blue eyes, strong and unwavering, before nodding once and taking the money. "Fine. But I'm getting a room here and I want you to explain. You have till the end of tomorrow and I'm not leaving until you do."

He nodded and she left just as Arthur barged into the room. Merlin backed up as the king's strong, fierce form came towards him.

"Merlin. What the _bloody hell_ do you think you were doing?" he asked, anger and…fear in his sapphire eyes.

Merlin's heart caught in his throat as he tried to explain, stomach flipping. "Arthur, I-"

Arthur pulled him to him and crushed his lips to his own before the sorcerer could finish speaking. He held Merlin's face in his hands, pushing against his lips with all the force he could muster. Merlin put a hand against Arthur's chest, confused about this sudden outburst of affection and not wanting to push the king into uncomfortable areas.

"You can't do that, Merlin," he finally breathed, barely pulling away from the warlock's lips. "We're in this together, remember? From the beginning. It's always been you and me. You can't change that, now or ever."

Merlin searched the king's face, deep with love and worry and sincerity. His breath caught in his throat at Arthur's proximity…close…but not even touching.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't want to lose you."

"Nor I, you," he breathed, watching the wizard's guilt stridden face.

He kissed the warlock again, gently this time, and Merlin let him. Arthur's hands traveled down his waist and he could feel the stirrings….and he knew. He had come too close to losing Merlin this time. And that feeling…that panic and stomach turning anxiety…it had made him realize how much he needed Merlin to know that he loved him with every bit of himself that he had…and he needed to know if Merlin felt the same.

Arthur kicked the door shut behind him, pushing Merlin to the bed. The sorcerer fell onto it and looked up at the king, heart racing, eyes wide in question.

"Arthur…are you sure?"

The king kneeled down slowly, looking up and stealing another kiss. His heart beat ferociously. And he took a moment to gather his tangled, racing, excited thoughts before replying.

"I've never been surer in my entire life."

xxx

Merlin pulled the king to the bed gingerly, kissing him while rolling the red t-shirt slowly upwards. Arthur lifted his arms and they broke apart for a split second to remove the clothing. Merlin pulled off his own navy tee and tossed it to the side before pushing Arthur to the bed. He crawled on top, straddling the king, and kissing him, hard. Arthur's hands splayed out firmly on the sorcerer's smooth back, his thumbs drawing circles on his hips. Merlin tugged Arthur's bottom lip gently with his teeth before tracing unbearably slowly down his jaw, peppering light kisses across his face. He groaned as Arthur's fingers pressed into his skin and sucked lightly on the sweet spot just under the king's neck. Arthur swallowed as a new wave of heat washed over him and he held Merlin tighter.

Merlin went lower, tracing his lips and tongue over every inch of the king's strong, muscular frame. He heard Arthur moan softly as he reached his navel and smiled, tugging at the jean loops slowly and rubbing his tongue along the very top part of his pelvis. He unbuttoned and unzipped the king's pants, pulling them and the boxers down even more slowly. Arthur was breathing hard, his nerves on high. Every touch of the jeans rubbing across his skin made his cock stiffen more. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out at the teasing pace and instead watched the warlock slowly pepper him with kisses, licks and sucks.

Merlin pulled the pants off the rest of the way and revealed Arthur's hard, long shaft. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. He couldn't believe that he…and Arthur…that they were here…that they were together. He smiled, heart soaring, mind becoming light at it all before leaning over the king, eyes wide and mischievous. Arthur leaned up on his elbows to watch the warlock, curious and nervous all at once, body tingling. Merlin took Arthur in his hands and slowly brushed his lips across the head of his dick. He felt the king's body stiffen in unexpected pleasure as he circled the head slowly with his tongue, checking to make sure Arthur was still alright with what they were doing. But the king had fallen back against the pillows, chest lifting and falling quickly at the overwhelming amounts of pleasure Merlin's gentle touches were causing him.

The warlock brought more of Arthur's cock into his mouth, sucking and pulling at it faster and with more force. His tongue twisted in circles and rubbed up and down the sides the whole time as he swallowed and pulled, paused, and continued.

"Merlin…" Arthur groaned, gripping the bed sheets, breathing hard. His back arched against the warlock's mouth and Merlin swallowed, causing another spasm to go down the king's spine. He had never… _never_ felt more…on fire…electric…hot and cold all at once. His cock throbbed against Merlin's tongue and lips and still the warlock continued, doing more and more than he could ever have expected.

Just as he thought he was going to lose control and cum, cold air hit his shaft and he opened his eyes to see Merlin standing up and pulling off his own pants. The warlock's milky cock sprang out and his own throbbed again at the sight. He reached a hand towards it, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled at it and Merlin stood, watching him, eyes wide, breathing deeply.

Arthur pulled the warlock onto the bed, wanting to…experiment. Merlin watched him, amazed at the king's comfort and willingness. Arthur pumped Merlin's cock in his hand slowly before bending over, his face away from Merlin. He paused, thinking for a moment, before slowly fitting the large whole of Merlin's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it tightly, holding it in each cheek muscle, moving it back and forth with his tongue.

From behind him, Merlin fondled Arthur's sac in his hands, squeezing a little tighter at every pulse of pleasure passed through him at Arthur's touches.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned as the king pulled up and turned over to look at him. The warlock smiled, leaning up. "For a man who's never given a blowjob before, you sure know how to do it."

Arthur smirked as Merlin crawled off the bed, and watched his ass as he went into the bathroom the get…something. Before Arthur could say anything, the warlock reappeared quickly, a small bottle in his hand. He crawled onto the bed and Arthur realized what it was. Oil. Merlin lathered his hands with the slick lotion, waiting with one hand on Arthur's thigh and looking at the king for permission.

Arthur swallowed, his heart fluttering. He nodded and Merlin slowly spread the king's legs, sticking one slicked finger into Arthur's arse hole. The king gasped as Merlin slowly maneuvered, making room with his finger, slowly adding one…and then another. He grinned as Arthur moaned and clutched at his arm, wanting more. Once he felt there was enough room, he pulled out and went to lubing his own cock. He kneeled over the king once more, head of his shaft touching Arthur but not entering yet.

"Are you sure, Arthur? We don't have to if you don't want," Merlin asked again, watching the king for any sign of hesitance.

But Arthur stared at him with eyes that begged him to continue. "Merlin, please. I need you right now. I want this. I want _you_."

Merlin smiled softly and lay one hand lovingly against Arthur's firm chest before pushing in slowly.

Arthur gasped as Merlin entered and his body and heart felt like it had jumped ten feet in the air. Merlin pushed all the way in and sat, waiting for Arthur to get comfortable, his own senses shooting like electricity at the warmth of Arthur around him. He slowly moved, in and out, little by little, as Arthur became more flexible and loose.

"Mer _lin_ ," Arthur moaned, back arching towards the warlock. "Please…faster…"

Merlin panted as he gripped Arthur's hips, pulling out ever faster and farther. Soon he was slamming into the king, breathing fast and squeezing tighter. Arthur groaned and wiggled as Merlin hit that sensitive spot. His own cock was aching, begging to be pulled and held. Merlin felt it throb against their chests. He gasped as Arthur's nails and fingers bit into his skin, holding him close, pulling him deeper. He shoved further, pressing himself as close to the king as he could, pulling at his cock with one hand as he rocked them back and forth.

Their hips crashed like ocean waves against rocks. Their legs and bodies were a hot tangle in the sheets, as close as two people could get. Arthur gasped again and again and gripped Merlin's arse firmly with his hands, holding the warlock to him, helping him to hit that spot harder and harder.

"A-Arthur!" he moaned, he thrusting inwards wildly. His body was shuddering, his cock pulsing in delight. He felt Arthur's shaft in his hand, ready to cum.

"Merlin, _please_ ," the king begged, panting. He was going to cum, he could feel it.

Merlin pulled twice more and sticky cum shot out, covering their stomachs, he continued pumping into Arthur until his body shuddered and he felt his own high hit. He shouted in delight, pulling at Arthur's cock as both of their climax's washed over them, lighting their bodies up like ice on hot skin.

Arthur pulled Merlin's lips to his and kissed him, hard. Merlin pulled on his lips with the same fierceness, still pressed tightly into him, until both of their hearts calmed and they slowed, never leaving each other. Merlin pulled out, slow, leaving Arthur feeling strangely empty, before curling up under the king's arm and wrapping one leg around the king's. Arthur held him close and they draped their arms over each other, a wave of exhaustion hitting them both at their day's adventures.

Merlin's fingers traced soft patterns on Arthur's chest, mind feeling fuzzy and warm.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, eyes closing. There was a smile on his lips at the sound of Arthur's voice and at the feel of him so close.

"I love you. More than anything."

Merlin kissed Arthur's chest lightly, twining their fingers together. "And I love you, Arthur."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sunshine filtered through a crack in the thick red drapes. It splayed across Arthur's face, turning his hair to gold. Gleams of black were reflected as the sun stretched down to the top of Merlin's head where it rested on Arthur's chest. His thick, dark lashes glimmered in the light, the gold warming his lips. His nose twitched at the heat and his mind slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was that his pillow was warm and squishy…comfortable. He opened his eyes and smiled against Arthur's chest. The memory of their first night of love shone in his mind, as brilliantly as the sun that made Arthur dazzle beautifully in his sleep. He lifted one hand from his side and traced patterns on the king's firm chest, smiling like a school girl the whole time.

Arthur mumbled something and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a small smile. Merlin continued his tracing of the king's body, fingers gliding along the smooth planes of his chest, dipping lower across the bare skin and then back up.

"Merlin," Arthur murmured, grabbing the mischievous hand, opening his eyes. His sapphire eyes caught Merlin's sky ones and they smiled. The warlock crawled closer to the king who placed a good morning kiss on his cheek before they both fell back against the pillows once more.

"How did you sleep?" Merlin asked, rubbing Arthur's hand which was still in his own.

"Better than I have since forever."

There was silence and Merlin's heart jumped a little at the thought that had entered his mind, suddenly turning his happiness to ice. "And how…how was…last night? For you, I mean? Was it…are you…." He stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Arthur frowned at the distress in his voice and the sudden bleakness in his face. He pulled the warlock up, studying his face. "Merlin," he said shaking his head as his love's worry dawned on him. "Merlin, I've never felt more pleasure…or life…or happiness and love then in my moments with you. Last night was…" he swallowed as heat flushed his face at the memory…Merlin's hands pulling here….his lips sucking there….In a strangled voice he managed to continue, bringing himself to the present. "Last night was definitely one of the three best nights of my life. And I wouldn't change anything….it was _amazing_."

Merlin glanced up and smiled, his heart skipping a beat as the heat and thrill of Arthur's love flushed through him. "One of three, huh? And the other two? Who do those belong to?"

Arthur grinned. "Both to you."

Merlin let a small breath, looking down at their clasped hands. "Really?"

Arthur squeezed his hand. "Yes. I think our, um, first _date_ definitely qualifies….even if it didn't last nearly as long as I wanted it to."

The warlock laughed, thinking about the feel of the couch and Arthur's weight over him. He remembered his warm hands, holding him, his soft lips pulling at his own with every bit of power he had. He blushed and looked away.

"And the other?"

Arthur went still and Merlin glanced up, wondering what was going through his mind. The king studied their hands before bringing them to his lips for a soft caress.

"The other was when I first realized that I love you."

Merlin's heart fluttered at the warmth…the sincerity and _strength_ in Arthur's voice. He smiled, thinking about how long he'd waited…how long he'd told himself he didn't need him….how long he watched and cried and fought, never for once believing that these feelings could ever be shared…could ever be real….but here he was…in Arthur's arms after a night of _real_ magic and hearing him say words that he still had trouble believing…but would always love to hear no matter how many times they were said.

"Arthur," he mumbled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

The king let out a breath and wrapped Merlin in his arms, kissing the top of his ruffled head. "I know. But that's over now. You don't have to wait anymore. And I'm sorry that you had to for this long."

Merlin laughed and smiled at the king's glowing face. "I'd always wait for you." He kissed him quickly and got out of bed to get dressed, leaving Arthur smiling on the mattress.

"How long have you known?" Arthur asked as he watched Merlin getting dressed and getting out of bed to do so himself.

"Known what?" Merlin asked, pulling a blue shirt over his head.

"How long have you known…that you loved me?"

He froze in surprise at the question, thinking. "Well," he started, turning to see Arthur buttoning a pair of faded jeans. "Since you fought to get me the antidote to the poisoned chalice."

Arthur glanced up at that, eyes wide at just how far back Merlin's love stretched…and how long he truly _did_ wait. "That long?"

Merlin chuckled and turned back to his things. "Unfortunately yes. Although I'm not quite sure how I managed to after all of your pratishness. But here we are."

Arthur laughed. "Oh right. My _praitshness_. I almost thought we were having a touching moment."

Merlin grinned from ear to ear. "With you? Never. Now hurry up. We have houses to search."

xxx

"I've done all of the houses up to this point," Merlin said, pointing at the map and then up the street. Busy Londoners bustled around them, swathed in thick coats and cell phones pressed to their ears as they hurried to and from work.

Arthur nodded, frowning at the large amount of houses still left on the list. "Alright. Well, let's get to it then, shall we?"

They marched onwards and went from door to door, asking each person about the book or Morgana. Each response brought their hopes lower and lower. They had been at it for almost two hours before finally reaching the last house on the first side of the street. This building was tall and dark, an old apartment house more than likely. The thick black door, peeling paint, and boarded windows sent a chill down Merlin's spine. He frowned at the air of…evil that seemed to permeate from the building. He slowly walked up the cracked steps and knocked three times. Arthur stood behind him, waiting. He could feel Merlin's tension and placed a hand on the small of his back.

They waited a few minutes but no one appeared.

"Maybe they're not home," Arthur said, looking up and down the street.

Merlin shook his head. "No…" He knocked again and in between his second and third knock, he heard a rustling from inside. He froze. "Sir or Ma'am? Hello? It is vital that we speak to you. We only have a few questions," Merlin called. Arthur turned back to the old door.

There was a scrape as a lock was removed before the door slowly creaked open. From the small crack of darkness that appeared, two large eyes and a wrinkling, pale forehead poked through. He looked at them, eyes half mad.

"Who are you?" he asked in a trembling voice, eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, frowning. "My name is Merlin, sir. I own a museum in a small town and one of my books was sent to an address on this street by mistake. We were wondering if you had received anything like it?"

The door opened further and the man was revealed. Merlin's heart almost stopped. It was the man from his vision. This was it. The book had to be here.

"I got a book, yeah. And?"

"Well, is there…did a woman appear? When you opened the book?"

"Shh!" he hushed, looking up and down the street wildly. He grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him inside.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted, following them in and taking Merlin back from the old man. He glared at the crooked figure.

The man bustled forward, ignoring their disbelief and led them around towering boxes and into a little den filled with weird items…bones…feathers…floating eyeballs…things you would need for a magic ritual. Merlin looked at it all, searching for the book and Morgana.

"Who are you? How did you know about her?" he asked, sitting down at the messy desk.

"Sir," Merlin began, fighting to keep calm. "What happened?"

The old man looked away, shaking his head. "If she knows you're here. She'll kill me. She'll kill all of us. Hell, she's already trying."

Arthur had finally had enough. "Look here, man. Do you know what she is? Or what she'll do to you? Or any of us? We're trying to stop her. But if you keep quivering like an old woman, we'll all be dead before we can do anything. Where is she? Where's the book?"

The man looked up at them, defiance and anger in his brown eyes. "I didn't know it would bring her back, I swear."

"We know that. But we need your help now to get rid of her," Merlin replied.

The man looked away, swallowing. "I don't know where she's gone but she's taken the book with her. Said she needed it. She told me if I did as she asked, she wouldn't kill me. She…she promised me riches! She said I could live like a king!" His voice faltered, his body slumped.

"Do you know what she's trying to do? What are her plans?" Merlin asked.

The man looked up, fear strangled over his face, pupils wide at the thought. "She said something about bringing back a beast. She's going to make it destroy everything so she can return Britain back to its formal glory."

Merlin's heart froze and he glanced over at Arthur. So they had been right. Morgana was going to bring back a dragon. But where? And when? Arthur shook his head and turned away, anger boiling in his blood.

"And you're sure you don't know where she's gone?" Merlin asked again, insistence in his voice.

The man stood up, shaking. "No. I don't ask about her business and she lets me live. Now I think it's high time you left. If she catches you in here…you're who she was talking about, aren't you?"

Merlin looked up at him, the statement striking him cold. She knows. She knew they would come here. Was this some sort of trap?

The man led them to the door. Before Merlin could say anything, the thick oak wood slammed in his face. The two men clambered down the steps, sighing and looking around.

"Now what?" Arthur asked, heart beating fast at the thought of Morgana being out there…somewhere…with a dragon.

Merlin shook his head and looked back to the dark building. Something felt off about everything…it was all too…easy. He sighed. "I have no idea."

xxx

 _Crash_.

"I thought I could trust you, Norman," she said, voice quiet and deadly as a viper. She turned away from the collapsed book case, staring at the flickering orange flames.

There was a cough. "P-please," he whispered, stretching out a hand, blood dripping from his lip.

"You told them, Norman. You put me in great peril. But luckily for you, they don't know anything but the _how_."

"M-my lady," he mumbled. The wait of the books and desk held him to the ground, stopping his breath.

She turned to him, fire in her dark eyes. She flicked her wrist and Norman rose into the air, floating above the ground. His body was broken, collapsed. He closed his eyes at the pain, wondering how he had ever gotten into this mess.

"I trusted you, Norman. You, of all people. I know your secrets. I know who you've killed. I know about the girls you raped. But you were easy for me to control. That's why I kept you alive this long. I never hurt you for any of that. But now you've betrayed me. And I don't take treason as lightly as any other crime. I'm sorry, Norman. But rules are rules."

She snapped her fingers and the man's head twisted to the side with a loud crack. He fell to the floor, body crunched upon itself, head turned backwards, eyes open and staring in horror.

She sighed and turned away, stepping over the rubble of the room. She brushed off her dress carefully, thinking.

Men. You couldn't trust them with anything.


End file.
